A Whole New World
by JediPrincess7
Summary: Ariana is a modern college student trying to get her degree. What will happen when fate intervenes and sets her on a new path of adventure, romance, and a new career?
1. Chapter 1: The Disturbance

_Hello everyone and welcome to my new story. I've thought about writing this for a long time and finally decided to do it! Also I want to address that there will be some changes from cannon this is an alternate story. So with that I hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to write me a review. I don't own Star Wars only Ariana._

* * *

**Anakin POV**

I was sitting in my bedroom with the door closed, enjoying what little time I have to myself. I have been on Coruscant for a couple of days, which with the war going on it is a great reprieve. I know it will not last long though. Obi-Wan and I have been working together most of the time, and since the master jedi know that we work hard and get the job done we hardly get a rest.

Just as I'm thinking about all of this my comm goes off informing me of an incoming call from Obi-Wan. "Anakin the council needs us now it is of utmost importance, meet me at the council chambers in five minutes."

"Ok I'll see you there Obi-Wan," I get up and throw on my boots ready for the next assignment because I know that is why we are being summoned. I exit my room and make sure my lightsaber is on me. As I walk down the hallways I see less padawans and younglings then there used to be. It just reminds me of the struggles our galaxy is facing right now.

Before I know it, I'm at the council chambers staring at my old master and best friend in the order Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Obi-Wan do you know have any idea what our next mission will be?" I ask him.

"Well Anakin I have been waiting for you to arrive so I'm not sure where we are going yet," he wittingly answers.

"Well I know who woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," I deadpan back.

Obi-Wan just rolls his eyes and says, "well you know how much beauty sleep I need Anakin, you obviously need more."

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful?" I gasp back putting my hand over my heart dramatically.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Obi-Wan said smirking.

Just before I could say anything more the great doors open revealing the council chamber to us. Without any more prompting Obi-Wan and I strut in and stand in the center of the room surrounded by the masters of the Jedi Order. We both bow respectfully to the masters, and wait to see why we were beckoned here, and which part of the galaxy we were being sent to.

"Good to see you both it is," Master Yoda greeted. "Reason called here you were because, great disturbance in the force there will be." Me and Obi-Wan look at each other not sure were master Yoda is going with this.

"Need you to go to Nal Hutta to seek out this disturbance we do." Master Yoda explains, reading our confused expressions.

"Is this disturbance good or bad master Yoda? Should we prepare for a fight, or do we need to rescue someone?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Disturbance is no danger to us, of importance this disturbance is, aid Skywalker they will to balance they will." Yoda said.

"Wait this disturbance will help me achieve balance in the force? I thought that was my sole job?" I asked.

"Up until now you were the only person in the prophecy, but that has changed with a recent vision that Master Yoda had." Master Windu said finally speaking up.

"What was your vision if i may ask master?" I ask suddenly extremely curious.

"In due time young Skywalker, find out you will," Master Yoda said cryptically.

I sigh but nod all the same. "Now Master Yoda had someone draw up this picture of the disturbance, it looks like a young human female. She has medium brown hair, hazel eyes and a light olive skin tone. She was also wearing foreign clothing, but the tunic color was green, with black trousers, and brown boots. You can have the picture for reference." Master Windu explained while handing over the paper to Obi-Wan.

"Also know not of her force powers she doesn't so ready to assist her must you be," Master Yoda tagged on.

"Also I have a feeling that Dooku will be on a mission to grab this girl so be prepared for him or his apprentice Asajj Ventress because they will most likely be there for her as well," Windu warned.

"We will be be prepared masters, and we will prepare for departure immediately." Obi-Wan said. With that we both bowed and made our way back to our apartments going to grab our mission bags.

* * *

We finally made our way to the hanger and went aboard my ship The Twilight. We went on board and got ready for what I could tell was going to be a wild adventure. "You ready master?" I ask

"With you I don't think I'm ever ready Anakin," he responded.

"Aww come on master you know I'm the greatest pilot," I reply cheekily.

"Yeah greatest pilot at crash landing," he said back.

I just rolled my eyes and mumbled, "whatever," under my breath.

Alright R2 you ready to go buddy. He whirled and beeped informing me he is indeed ready. With that we take off into the stars into our next greatest adventure.

* * *

**Ariana POV**

"Ugh I can't get this stupid problem right," I grumbled for probably for the hundredth time. My poor friend Emily is sitting there patiently trying to help me understand my physics homework. "You know I think I'm going to quit college and just become a stripper," I said.

Laughing hysterically Emily says, "Well if that's what you really want Ariana then you should totally do it! But only if your stripper name is Candi Cane Sass"

I just roll my eyes and slam my laptop shut declaring, "I'm done tonight or I'm going to end up punching the wall that will do no good for either one of us."

"Yeah please no punching the wall I'm leasing this apartment," Emily said.

"Yeah yeah I know," I said rolling my eyes yet again. "I should probably head back I have some laundry I should put on before it gets too late," I said.

"Ok well drive safe and have fun with your laundry!" she said. I blew a raspberry at her and left her apartment. Wishing that I lived in an apartment as well, instead of the dorms like I have the past two years.

I get into my Chevy Malibu and pull out the my parking spot making my way back to campus. A couple of miles down the road I see a bright light. I thought it was a car with their brights on at first but it grew increasingly bigger and brighter. I pulled to a complete stop waiting for it to go away, but instead of going by me it went through me. All of a sudden I feel like I'm free falling through air, and all I can do is scream. Then the light changes instead of a blinding white it turns into a more golden or yellow color, then my butt and back slam into something hard but squishy.

Once my eyes settle I look around and realize I'm sitting on sand and there are no building near me. I look down and realize I don't have my phone or anything but the clothes on my back. I'm also suddenly aware of the heat and am aware that I'll be sweating in no time.

I stand up and try to pick a direction that will lead me to any kind of civilization, but in all honesty I have no clue where I'm going, or what I'm doing.

Then I hear faint bantering and looked to my right and see two figures walking adjacent to me. I wave my hands and probably look like an absolute lunatic, but right now I have no remorse I just want to get out of this heat, and figure out where the hell I'm at. But despite my waving they didn't see me. So I did what any normal person would do and started screaming.

That immediately caught their attention, they changed direction and headed toward me. I sigh in relief, and see two men heading toward me. I kind of get nervous because these are two fully grown men, who knows if they are decent guys or not. But my fear of dying out in this desert helped dispel the fear a little. Once they were close enough I asked, "Hey do you know where I'm at?" Then I realize I probably sound crazy not knowing where I'm at, and look down at my feet.

When I look back up they both look at each other and exchange some silent acknowledgement. Finally the older one of the two looked at me and said, "you're on the planet Nal Hutta on the outskirts of Bilbousa." he answered. "Are you lost? Or did you crash?" he questioned.

Still kind of on edge with these two strangers I decide to lie because I'm not going to tell this man that a bright light swallowed me and now I have no clue what in the world is going on. I say, "Oh ok yeah I crashed a few miles back but I have yet to find a town so I thought I would ask, thank you for the help."

"Of course milady," the younger one finally spoke and I looked over at him for the first time and nearly dropped my jaw open. I mean who wouldn't this young man is absolutely gorgeous and not in the standard way, but in a bad boy way with a dash of military on the side. It takes a few seconds for me to find my words again so I just nod.

Through the awkward silence that preceded me ogling at this man in front of me the older guy said."Forgive me but it seems we forgot to introduce ourselves I am Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my former padawan Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." This time I drop my jaw open and gawk. These two are from fictional movies there is no way this is real! I must of passed out or got into a crash I don't know. Maybe I'm going crazy for all I know. Through my haze I realize I must of been out of it, because both me were talking to me trying to get my attention.

"I'm sorry but did you say Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker?" I asked. "There is no way this is real. That's it I've finally gone crazy." I said.

Both men look at each other and then finally grab a piece of paper from one of their bags and look at it, then back at me with realization in their eyes.

"Why does it seem like you guys know something I don't?" I asked backing away slightly.

Both men look at me put their hand up in a gesture that I take means that they are trying to show that they mean me no harm. "Look Master Yoda sent us here to investigate he told us to be on the lookout for a girl who looks like this," Anakin explained while showing me the paper they were just looking at, and on it was a drawing of me exactly down to the clothes I'm wearing today. "He said that you are important and we needed to find you before the bad guys came and kidnapped you." he said hoping to placate me.

"So instead of the bad guys kidnapping me you intend to?" I ask incredulously raising my eyebrows and huffing.

"No that is not what we are-"

I cut him off saying, "well that is exactly what it sounds like to me!"

Now he is pissed off and glaring at me, "No that is not what we are doing! If you think you can survive out here by yourself with siths and bounty hunters be my guest!" he spews, while simultaneously turning on his heel and walking away.

I huff and turned to walk away, but before I can Obi-Wan stops me but grabbing my elbow I wretch it out of his grasp and turn around. He takes a step back with his hands raised again.

"I'm sorry if we gave you the impression that we are here to harm you, or take you against your will that was never our intention." he said, and my expression softened. "I know Anakin can be abrasive and hot headed, but he was just excited to meet you, we both were," he explained.

I stand there baffled they were excited to meet me a nobody college girl with no reputation. "I'm sorry too, I'm just really confused and don't understand why I'm here," I said.

"Well no harm done, but what is your name I never did catch it?" he asked.

"Ariana Storm," I answered seconds before blaring hot pain sears across my calf.

I look back and see a silver droid holding a gun looking object, and along with an old man in a black cape. All I can think is how did I get myself into this mess?


	2. Chapter 2: Journey into the Unknown

_**A/N: Hello everyone welcome to chapter two! I hope you all like it! I do have something to ask of you guys though… Please review if you don't know what to say then maybe reply to these questions that I have;**_

_**How is the story so far?**_

_**What do you think of Ariana?**_

_**How can I improve this story?**_

_**What is your favorite part so far?**_

_**With that please enjoy this chapter :)**_

* * *

**Ariana POV**

The pain in my calf is so intense that I immediately start to crumble under the pain. Obi-Wan is there in an instant wrapping an arm around my waist. I try to put weight on my leg because I know that there is danger coming right at us but the pain is so bad that I'm pretty sure if I put any weight on my leg I'll pass out.

Then I see it another shot coming at us, then there is a blur and a snap hiss sound. There standing firm in front of Obi-Wan and I is Anakin holding his lightsaber in a defense position defending both Obi-Wan and I, and deflecting that laser bolts.

"Dooku looks like you came to do your own dirty work today?" Anakin spits out.

"Well some things are too important to let others ruin," Dooku replies. "But that doesn't mean I didn't bring help," he says with a wicked looking smirk.

Without further prompting around fifteen droids come from behind the sand dune behind Dooku and start shooting at us. Obi-Wan tries to help defend us but with him holding me up he can't move as quickly or efficiently. "Obi-Wan go help Anakin," I say while lightly pushing him away.

"But you're hurt I can't just leave you here," he says exasperated, while looking at Anakin who is struggling to block all the shots that are coming our way, and with the droids advancing that only serves to hold them back for so long.

"Obi-Wan, if you don't go help him then we'll only get captured and that will only make things more difficult in the long run I'll be fine back here," I say while taking my weight back onto my leg I grimace but thankfully am able to at least keep myself up on my feet.

He looks me up and down, and without a doubt saw my grimace but he also knows the situation that we are in will only get worse if he doesn't go help Anakin. So he says, "fine but if anything happens or you need me or Anakin one of us will come back and help you." I give a nod in agreement and he takes off into the fray to help Anakin ward off the droids.

What we all forgot about was that Dooku was there. But When I realized that little detail and looked out past the droids he was nowhere in sight. I take in my surroundings and see that he is nowhere behind me, but that only brings me to think where did he go?

Then he pops out of nowhere to Anakin's left side. I yelled out, "Anakin to your left!" to warn him but he already seems to know that he is there. They get into an intense battle that I can barely see because they are moving so quickly, all I see are bright blue and red flashes.

Suddenly Anakin gets a hit in because I see the old man falter and then run away Anakin looks like he is ready to make chase, but Obi-Wan tells him, "Not now Anakin! Ariana is who is more important at the moment." For a second Anakin looks confused, probably because he didn't know my name. Then he glances at me with realization and takes up a defense position falling back to my side. But suddenly what was only a handful of droids turned into about twenty more all fresh and ready for battle.

Obi-Wan falls back with me and Anakin. Then suddenly all the droids take aim at the same time ready to simultaneously blast us. Obi-Wan and Anakin look at each other and take up a battle stance not ready to give up. Then the blast come barreling toward us. I panic not sure what to do I throw up my hands and close my eyes willing the blasts and droids to stop.

I hear Anakin and Obi-Wan gasp beside me. Then I realized that the shots should of hit us already. I crack my eyes open and what is before me shocks me to my core. There before us the blaster shots are frozen, and so are the droids no movement or noise is made. Then I look side to side and both men are looking at me in amazement.

When I go to lower my hands from my face both men say, "STOP!" so I freeze and the blaster bolts move a centimeter forward towards us.

"You are keeping the blasts at bay and also froze the droids," Obi-Wan says.

I look at him like he is crazy and say, "There is no way that is possible! I'm not force sensitive I'm not even from this galaxy!"

"That may be," he says softly, "but neither Anakin or I are the ones holding the blasts at bay," he explains.

Then it makes sense that reason they were sent to me. Apparently I'm supposed to be someone important, someone strong in the force, I may have laughed in his face any other time, but the fact of the matter is that no one else is here but us and neither of them are controlling this. So I am suddenly in control of some unknown power? For now I just want to get out of this perilous situation and so I keep my mind focused on the task at hand, try to think about how to keep control.

"If I'm the one controlling this how do I keep control?" I ask.

"Just concentrate on what you were thinking about when the blasts were fired," Obi-Wan tells me.

So I concentrate on willing the blasts to stop as well as the droids. While I'm focusing on keeping everything frozen, Anakin says, "We are going to dismantle the droids, let us know if your are starting to lose control, and if you are move to the side away from the blasts."

I'm so focused on my current task so all I give Anakin is a faint nod of the head to let him know I heard him. Seconds later I hear a dual snap hiss sound again telling me that both men ignited their lightsabers. Then I heard the sound of metal being sliced, and know that they are getting rid of the droids for as long as I can hold them.

Minutes pass by and I suddenly realize how hard holding all these moving pieces frozen are. I start to struggle and I know I must be covered in a sheen of sweat from all this work in addition to being out in the middle of the desert. "Guys I'm starting to slip," I say.

"Okay Ariana we're almost done start making your way to the edge of where the blasts are," Obi-Wan says.

I started to make my way over there, but forget one little detail. I was shot with a blaster and can't really walk on my own. I stumble and barely catch myself. While I stumbles the droids and blasts came to life, then when the blasts were millimeters away from me I got control back.

"Anakin go help Ariana I will finish the rest of these droids!" Obi-Wan shouts.

Then Anakin comes to my rescue and helps me limp over the side where I am out of the blasters range and fire. I make sure to keep control of the droids then finally I hear Obi-Wan say, "Ok Ariana you can let go."

When I do all the built up pressure that was in the back of my mind dissipated and I let out a sigh in relief. I sag back against Anakin suddenly very exhausted. Anakin keeps a firm hold on me while I suddenly start seeing black spots in my vision.

Both men are before me and trying to talk to me but sweet sleep is beckoning me, and I'm in no mood to fight it. So while I start to fall asleep all I see are Anakin's sky blue eyes staring back into mine.

* * *

**Ariana POV**

When I wake up I'm in some type of bunk bed, I forget where I am and start to panic. Then in walks Obi-Wan Kenobi holding a bottle and handing it out to me. It is then at that moment that I realize this all has to be real. I don't know how or why, but I'm in the Star Wars galaxy.

"It's just water but after you used a force power like you did back there you should probably hydrate up," he explains to me.

I nod and say, "thank you Obi-Wan."

He must of heard the crack in my voice because he looks at me and says, "look I can't begin to understand what you are going through being so far from home, but you should know that Anakin and I will always keep an eye out for you, and if you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them."

It is then that I realize that he does care, and not because he was told to but because he wants to, and usually I'm not a crier but when you go through time and space I think that one lapse of weakness is ok. Tears streamed down my face, and even with my reservations with these two guys at first I give Obi-Wan a hug. He seems a little unsure of what to do at first but finally he gives me a few pats on the back for reassurance.

"Thank you Obi-Wan, I know I was apprehensive of you guys at first, but I'm so appreciative of both you and Anakin. There is no way I could of survived out on my own," I say to him.

Obi-Wan looks at me and smiles while saying, "well it was pretty funny seeing someone tell Anakin off he deserves it most of the time." We both start laughing dissipating my tears.

Then I go to stand up and would have fallen back down if it weren't for Obi-Wan who caught me before I hit the ground. Then the pain from the blaster shot is back in all of its glory.

"Here let's take you to the cockpit with Anakin then I'll get a first aid kit for you," Obi-Wan says.

I nod in agreement but find I can't even put weight on my leg anymore let alone walk. Obi-Wan sees my struggle and picks me up and carries me to the cockpit. I'm a bit surprised that he does that but thankful all the same.

Once we get to the cockpit I see Anakin sitting there just gazing at the stars around us. I can't help but think how amazing he looks. I didn't even realize that Obi-Wan came back until he clears his throat. I blush beet red realizing how that must have looked, but Obi-Wan just smirks at me and grabs my ankle and props it against his knees since he is sitting across from me.

"So this is a bacta patch it will sting for a second then it should help alleviate the pain in your leg," Obi-Wan informs me.

"Okay, thanks again for all the help Obi-Wan," I say.

He dresses my wound with the bacta patch and like he said when he first put it on it stung and I let out a hiss of pain, then seconds later the pain is gone now replaced with a soothing sensation and I sigh in sweet relief. Then I feel eyes staring at me and look in Anakin's direction and see him staring at me.

Then when we meet eyes it's as though everything melts away but him. This illusion is so intense that all I want is him. I just know that there is some connection, but I'm not yet sure what kind of connection and I know he is a Jedi and can't form any attachments. So since I'm the stupid person I am I diffuse this wonderful connection by saying something sarcastic, "you know if you take a picture it lasts longer right?"

With that the wonderful spell is broken and his face screws into confusion and irritation. "A picture? What even is that?" he asks.

I nearly slap myself on the forehead at forgetting that they don't use the same words for everything. "A picture is a where you capture a moment using a camera its like a drawing but more realistic and clearer in quality," I respond. Now upset because my sarcastic quip didn't have the effect that I wanted.

He just looks at me like I have two heads and says, "so like a holo?"

"Yes but it's not in hologram form its two dimensional not three," I say.

"Where did you say you were from?" He asks.

"I didn't," I replied, trying to figure out how to tell him where I'm from is non-existent to him.

"Well then where are you from," he asks in irritation.

I decide to just tell him the truth and see what he says, "I'm from a different galaxy called the Milky Way, and the planet I'm from is called Earth."

He looks at me then starts busting up like I'm comedian of the year. "What is so funny?" I ask while glaring at him.

He looks at me and must see the seriousness in my face because he stops laughing, and says, "there is no way that is even possible." He then looks at Obi-Wan who has been sitting there quietly listening to our conversation, "there is no way that is possible right Obi-Wan?" He asks.

"Look into the force and you will see that she is telling the truth," is all Obi-Wan said in response to Anakin's question.

Suddenly Anakin looks at me again and I feel like there is someone in my mind searching it is the oddest sensation. I feel bear as if I'm suddenly naked in front of him. I cross my arms over my chest feeling uncomfortable, but as quickly as that feeling came it was gone, and Anakin is sagging in his chair looking like he just saw a ghost.

"It's true," he says quietly, "but that not even the half of it, you don't yet know what you are capable of," he says looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask suddenly curious as to what Anakin saw that made him now so apprehensive.

"You are so powerful," he says looking me dead in the eye, "what you did in Nal Hutta was just a taste of what you are capable of, I think you may even be more force sensitive than me," he says looking down at his boots.

I gasp and say, "that's not possible you are the Chosen One." Looking between Anakin and Obi-Wan I can tell they are both thinking that I'm some new power to behold, but underneath that I can also tell that they care for me as a person and not a weapon which cannot be said for everyone that I will meet.

Changing the subject off of my force abilities I ask, "where are we going?"

Obi-Wan answers saying, "We are going to Coruscant to meet with the Jedi council."

I look at him and say, "I have to meet with the Jedi council?" suddenly becoming very nervous if Anakin saw how powerful I was and got concerned then what will the council think?

"Yes they are the ones who sent us to come and get you," Obi-Wan says.

I nod but sigh all the same. What will become of me? I'm way too old for them to consider training. I mean they barely let Anakin train and he was nine. I'm almost twenty-one. If they kick me out I will have no one and nowhere to go. I realize the gravity of the situation and I'm suddenly very scared to meet the council. I know that Yoda is the nicest one on the council but everyone else is bound to send me on my own.

Obi-Wan must see the fear and conflict on my face or maybe he can feel it through the force I don't know, but he puts a comforting hand on my shoulder and says, "Don't worry Ariana I won't let them send you away, if need be I'll let you stay with me. You can have Anakin's old room."

His words fill me with reassurance and comfort but that little inkling of fear is still sitting in the pit of my stomach.

When I look out the windshield of the aircraft I see a huge planet, but maybe it just seems huge to me because I have never been to outer space before. Maybe they are all this big.

I feel a buzzing that is constant like a fly that won't stop flying around your head, and the closer we get to the planet the louder the buzzing gets. It starts to get overwhelming and I feel like I'm about to explode. Then Obi-Wan puts a hand on my shoulder and sends a soothing warmth through my mind and body taking away all anxiety that I felt prior.

"That is Coruscant, and that buzzing you feel is life forms when you first come here it can feel overwhelming, but you'll learn how to get used to it and how to suppress that feeling," Obi-Wan explains to me.

I take everything in and see city everywhere no hint of any type of forestation or plant life anywhere. As we get closer to one of the tallest buildings I feel what I can only describe as warmth and light. I suddenly realize that all of those warm lights are Jedi, and that building is the Jedi orders.

I take a deep breath in anticipation and get ready to meet the council. Hopefully they are more welcoming that I remember from the movies.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars only Ariana.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Discoveries

_**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back two in one day! This is crazy but I'm enjoying writing this story so much and I have so many great ideas for this story! Please drop a review and let me know what you think! Without further ado onto chapter 3 :)**_

* * *

**Ariana POV**

As we landed at the platform on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple my heart starts to race. Two Jedi come out of the temple to greet us and both of them are pretty recognizable. Of course there is Yoda, then then there is Mace Windu who looks so much like Samuel L. Jackson its crazy!

Once they reach us they bow towards Anakin and Obi-Wan. They both bow back then look at me gesturing for me to do the same, but honestly just because I know how important these people are don't mean that they have earned my respect. Also, I just don't like the idea of bowing towards anyone, I think of everyone on equal ground.

So like any other American I stick my hand out for a handshake. Yoda just laughs, but grabs my hand all the same. While Windu/ Samuel L. Jackson just raises an eyebrow at me. Anakin looks like he is proud of me while also trying to hold back his laughter, and poor Obi-Wan looks about as amused as Windu.

"Welcome you are to the Jedi Temple," Yoda says, "Master Yoda I am," he introduces.

"Hello Master Yoda, I am Ariana Storm," I greet being polite because this little troll looking master is so welcoming and gives off a grandfather vibe.

He smiles then gestures to Windu. "I'm Master Windu," is all he says with a terse tone, and I knew immediately he doesn't want me here. Probably has to do with my age.

I smile at him and give a small inclination of the head in acknowledgement, then look back at my two companions unsure of what to do next.

Master Yoda must of saw how I was confused on what to do because he said, "this way to council chambers, evaluate you we will." Then he looks at Anakin and Obi-Wan and tells them, "Go rest you can, brief us later you will."

I suddenly start to internally freak out and think, "_why do I have to do this alone I really need one of them with me. What if something goes wrong."_

Of course I didn't expect an answer but I surprisingly got one, "_You will be fine. But if you really need someone I can insist to tag along in hopes of them allowing me in."_

I physically jump and look around. "_Who is talking to me in my head?"_ I think.

"_It's me Anakin and you are the one who started talking to me. How did you do that? Usually only masters and padawans form a bond like this?" _Anakin's voice responds in my head.

"_I-I-I don't know I just was thinking and then all of sudden you answered me," _I say back internally.

Anakin just nods but shuts off the connection. I almost pout but then I realize that Yoda had asked me a question.

"I'm sorry I-I-I didn't hear you, umm… could you ask the question again," I ask.

He just looks pointedly between me and Anakin, and says "Uncomfortable you are about being in Council Chambers alone, bring along young Skywalker you can."

Windu looks less than amused, but doesn't say anything to contradict what Yoda had said.

I just say, "yes masters that would be greatly appreciated," looking mostly at Yoda I smile and give him a nod of appreciation and respect. Windu just huffs and walks away. I look back at Anakin and give him a small smile which he returns.

Yoda clears his throat says, "go to meeting we should." While leading the way for me and Anakin to follow.

Anakin and I fall into step side-by-side. I feel better about having him there with me but I am still nervous all the same. Once we enter the temple I'm in a state of awe. It is absolutely beautiful here. High ceilings with beautiful archways and huge columns from floor to ceiling. The flooring is made of some type of stone that shines and looks amazing with the interior design. As we walk through the hallways of the temple people stare at me blatantly. I look around but most of the time I try to take in the beautiful designs instead of people watch.

I hear Anakin chuckle beside me so I look up at him and see that he is looking at me, so I ask, "what are you laughing at?"

He just looks at me and says, "seeing you look around all mesmerized by the temple it reminds me of when I first saw the temple." Then he looks away and says in his mind to me, "_It's just nice to see something so pure and innocent with the war going on, there isn't much of that anymore."_

I look at him and my eyes soften, and I say, "_Well I'm glad to bring something light into your dark world."_

He smirks but doesn't say anymore to me. Before I know it we are at the council chambers, and I'm extremely nervous. Anakin grabs my elbow and whispers, "You got this just be as honest as possible, and try not to sass them," he smirks at me, then he lets go and walks forward through the huge doors leading into the council room.

With a deep breath I walk in past the giant doors and move to stand beside Anakin in the center of the room surrounded by a whole bunch of different Jedi and species. It takes everything in me not to start at the ones who are not human.

Then Master Yoda clears his throat and motions for me to step forward. I take a step toward him and then pause unsure what else to do. Yoda smiles at me then says, "introduce yourself to the council you shall."

I nod and start by saying, "Hello, my name is Ariana Storm."

Windu speaks next and inquiries, "where are you from Miss Storm?"

I look at him and say, "I am not from this galaxy."

All the masters save for Windu and Yoda look at each other and say, "impossible," under their breaths.

I continue anyway, saying, "I know it sounds crazy, but I'm from the Milky Way galaxy. I lived on a planet called Earth."

This time one of the other masters who's name I don't know looks me up and down, and says, "there is no way that is possible," then he looks at Yoda and Windu and says, "are we really going to entertain this child who obviously is trying to deceive us?"

I glare at him while saying, "If you have something to say about my integrity then I'm right here! Also who are you to say that I am lying you hardly give me any time to explain my situation and yet you still judge me. If this is how the order is I'm not so sure I'm in the right place."

Everyone in the room looks at me. Some people are smirking at me as if they want to laugh, and others are not so amused. Thankfully Yoda is one of them who looks on the verge of laughing.

"Young Storm tell us your story you must," Master Yoda insists while giving a look to everyone, (specifically the Jedi member who tried to call me out for no reason,) to let me finish my story.

I nod and take a calming breath, "I was studying at my friends house, and when I decided to go home, I saw a bright white light, I thought it was headlights but instead of going by me the light went through me. When the light went through me I was suddenly falling through thin air. When the falling stopped I ended up landing in the desert of Nal Hutta. I was lost and confused, then I saw Anakin and Obi-Wan, but I didn't know who they were. When they got closer they helped me, and got me out of the desert after a bunch of droids and a man in a black cape fought us." I explain looking them all in the eye trying to convey that I was telling them the truth.

Windu looks at me then says, "she is telling the truth, I can feel it in the force. The real question now is why are you here, and how to get you back to your galaxy."

I look at him in relief, if anyone is going to sway these Jedi into helping me it is Windu. "I don't know why I'm here, or how to get back but I'll take any help I can get," I say.

"Test you for force sensitivity we will," Yoda says.

I nod and say, "ok, I will do whatever you need me to do."

Windu nods and says, "this meeting is over, but Anakin and Ariana please stay back Master Yoda and I have some additional questions." Anakin and I both nod and wait for the room to clear up.

After a couple of minutes the room is finally empty excluding Yoda, Windu, Anakin, and myself. "What is going on Masters?" Anakin asks before I can.

Yoda looks at both of us and says, "know the reason you are here Ariana I do, but did not want to discuss this in front of other masters I did not."

I look at him perplexed if he knows the reason I'm here then why make a scene in front of the other masters? And why not just talk to her privately? I look at him and say, "why am I here Master Yoda?"

He looks between me and Anakin again, which I realize that he has been doing a lot lately. He finally says, "work with Anakin you will to keep balance in the force, and in Anakin."

I look at him and realize that there is a much bigger picture I'm not a nobody anymore, but instead I'm now apart of some prophecy. Maybe that is why me and Anakin have bonded because now we are both destined to defeat evil together. But the part that has me spinning is that I not only will bring balance to the force, but Anakin… Does that mean that we are destined together? Or is it more of a sibling type attachment?

Anakin must of been thinking the same thing because he says, "what do you mean balance to me?"

Windu looks at him and says, "we all know that you struggle with your anger sometimes Anakin, and although Ariana seems like a spitfire herself we believe that she will help you keep out of trouble, and help you steer away from your anger, but only time will tell what the prophecy really means by that."

Anakin and I both look at each other not sure what to think anymore I just say, "so am I stuck here, or is there any hope for me getting back home."

This time both masters look down mournfully and I know the answer before they even speak, "I'm sorry Ariana, but it looks like you are stuck here. I think this is a permanent arrangement," Windu answers.

I nod and swallow back tears that so badly want to fall, but I'm not about to break down here in front of these two highly acclaimed masters. So I straighten my back and look them in the eyes and say, "did you still want me to do those force sensitivity tests?"

Windu looks at me almost with a hint of pride in his eyes and says, "yes but we'll only have you do the midichlorian test, Anakin will you walk Ariana to the Halls of Healing?"

Anakin looks at him and replies, "yes masters as you wish," and heads promptly towards the door.

I look back at them ready to leave but ask one more question, "where am I supposed to stay?"

"Stay in Obi-Wan's room you will, spare bedroom he has," Master Yoda answers.

I nod then make my way towards the door in search of Anakin. He is standing just outside the doors and looks lost in thought. I walk up to him and wave my hand in front of his face. He suddenly jolts out of his stupor, and looks at me. Then starts walking without saying anything. I huff then follow after him.

I catch up to him and walk by his side then all he does is speed up more, and with our stark height differences I find it hard to catch up without jogging, and I'm not about to start jogging just to keep up to Anakin.

After dealing with this for five minutes I finally say, "what is your problem?"

He stops mid-stride and looks at me and says, "nothing let's keep moving they're going to want that midichlorian test sooner rather than later."

I sigh as he starts walking at his brisk pace again. "There is obviously something wrong so what is it? You seemed fine earlier." I question not giving up.

"I already told you there is nothing wrong!" he grumbles.

"Well I can tell that there is something bothering you! You won't even let me catch up to you!" I all but yell.

"You wouldn't understand! You are so blissfully unaware of how this world works! They expect the world of me, yet they don't trust me!" He yells back.

I look back at him and say, "yeah I understand your frustration, and I get it Anakin I do whether you believe me or not is up to you," I say. "But me and you need each other. Or I guess I need you. I don't know anything about life here, and I could really use a friend," I explain saying the last part as almost a whisper.

He finally looks back at me and gives a small smile, "yeah I could use a buddy too, Obi-Wan gets pretty boring," he says jokingly.

I laugh and then we walk the rest of the way to the Halls of Healing in comfortable silence. Once we get there I see an alien with two tentacle type things coming out from the top of their head. She beckons us closer and when we get to her we stop. She gives us a soft smile and introduces herself to me, "Hello I am Vokara Che, head healer here at the Jedi Temple,"

I smile back and say, "Hello I'm Ariana Storm, Master Yoda sent me for a midichlorian test."

"Right this way," she says leading us into a separate small room, and gestures for me to sit down on the medical bed in the center of the room.

I take a seat as she comes back with a small machine and holds out her hand expectantly. I give her my hand and she pricks my pointer finger with the little machine then puts my blood on a little glass dish. She then proceeds to put the glass dish under a wide machine that sends a little green laser out towards the dish that holds my blood. A few seconds later the machine dings.

Vokara Che looks at the monitor then gasps, she looks back at me in confusion then says, "I'll be back in a few moments." She then hurries out of the room.

I look at Anakin and say, "what do you think that was about?"

He looks at me and says, "I told you, you have a very strong force presence she is probably calling Master Yoda right now to tell him the results."

Just as Anakin finishes talking Master Che comes in with Master Yoda. They both walk up to the monitor and Yoda hums in what sounds to me like interest.

He then looks back at me and beckons me to the monitor, both Anakin and I walked over to the monitor. There I see a chart and lines going off the chart. I raise my eyebrows but I'm still not sure what it all means. Anakin gasps and looks at me too. I squirm a little under all the scrutiny.

"I'm not sure what this all means Master," I finally say.

"This machine shows how many midichlorians you have in your blood," Master Che says. "Those lines going off the charts show where you placed and there is only one other with that many midichlorians exactly," she explains.

"Who?" I ask.

Anakin whispers, "me," he looks at me then the chart again. "How is it possible that we have the same exact count?" he asks.

"The prophecy, said it did that you both would equal each other out in the force to find harmony and balance, together work and guide one another to peace you will," Yoda explained.

I look at Anakin and realize that this isn't some fluke this is real. Anakin and I are in this now and there is no going back.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars only Ariana!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Titles and Meetings

_**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 4. I'm sorry that this one is a little bit shorter, but this chapter was a little tougher to write. Nonetheless I wanted to get something written and out. As always I would like to hear your thoughts on this story so far so please leave a review!**_

_**Now onto chapter 4! :)**_

* * *

**Ariana POV**

After finding out that me and Anakin have the same midichlorian count exactly, a whopping count of 27,700. We all decided that there would have to be another council meeting tomorrow.

So with that decided we all went off to bed. Anakin escorted me to Obi-Wan's apartment and granted me access since he still had his old key-card. After that he left giving me a fleeting last look and went to his own apartment.

I looked around the small apartment and honestly just wanted to find the restroom, after fumbling around the apartment for a couple of minutes, the door slides open to reveal Obi-Wan. He looks at me but doesn't seem surprised to see me stumbling around his apartment.

"Do you want a tour," he says with a smirk.

I just smirk back and say, "that would be great."

He nods and inclines his head in a gesture I take means that he wanted me to follow him. So we leave the small living room area and go through a narrow hallway, and he gestures to the first door on the left and says, "this is the refresher."

I nod and look inside not entirely sure what a refresher is, and to my pleasant surprise its a bathroom. I take note for when I need to double back to use it.

Then he points to a door that is kitty corner to the bathroom and states, "this is my bedroom," then he points to another door directly across from his bedroom and says, "and that there is your bedroom."

I nod and open the door hesitantly not sure what to expect. When I enter the room I see that it is no bigger than a standard dorm room. In the back left side of the room sits a twin size bed with an all white bedspread. The bed sits right under a window that peers out into the city skyline. On the wall across from my bed on the right hand side is a built in closet. And finally toward the end of the bed sits a desk and chair. It is pretty standard but honestly it will be all I need.

I look behind me to see Obi-Wan observing me, and say, "thank you Obi-Wan for letting me stay here I really appreciate it!"

"It's no problem at all," he says, "Master Yoda had a couple of padawans around your size bring some clothes for you to use, they should be in the closet," Obi-Wan says.

Then I realize I must look like a train-wreck. I probably had sand everywhere and my hair was probably in a rats nest by now. I nod and say, "thank you, I think I'm going to shower then get some sleep."

"Ok I'm going to bed we have to get to the Council meeting bright and early tomorrow," he tells me.

I nod and walk out to where the bathroom or refresher is. When I get to the door, it slides open for me to enter. Once I'm inside the door shuts firmly and I look around for a lock, but all that is there is a panel with a bunch of symbols on it. I don't know how to use it so I just hope that Obi-Wan doesn't come trapezing in while I'm in here.

I look around the bathroom looking for anything that resembles a towel but come up empty, so I sigh and think, 'I'll cross that road when I get there.'

Stepping further into the bathroom I head toward what looks like the shower. It is very high tech looking and made of a shiny sleek metal. The shower head isn't visible so I'm not sure where the water comes from. I look at where the shower handle should be and see another panel with symbols. I sigh and think, 'how is it this hard to just take a shower.'

So I do what any other person would have done in my situation, and started pushing random buttons. The first button I push shoots freezing water out of the ceiling. Luckily I'm only testing the water with my hand and not standing purely in cold water.

I switch to another button. This one dispenses soap on the far wall, and I just huff in irritation trying another button which finally releases warm water. I fist pump in success.

Then I strip down. When I look down at my calf I pull of the bacta patch that is still sitting securely there. And when I take it off I see that my blast wound is mostly healed save for a faint white scar. I shrug and finally jump into the shower.

It doesn't take too long for me to finish showering, grateful that I remembered where the soap button was.

As I get out of the shower I look around for anything to help me dry off then I remember that there was only one more button on the shower and and so I push it in hopes of finding something to help me. When I pushed the button warm air wrapped around me and dried me off completely aside from my hair of course.

But I remember one thing I didn't bring clothes in with me because I figured there would be towels. Now I'm not sure how to go about this because I'm living with a man and my room is down the hall.

I sigh, but peek my head out the door to assess my situation I see that Obi-Wan's door is closed so I gather up my courage and rush out the door moving to get to my room as quickly as possible.

Once I get to my room I rushed inside and not a moment too soon because I hear Obi-Wan's door open and his footsteps walking down the hall. I breathe out a sigh of relief and move towards the closet. The closet door opens automatically. I look at all the clothes in there and settle for a loose tank top and choose to just sleep in underwear.

I walk over to the bed and climb under the covers. I lay there and can't help but think about how much my life has changed in only one day. I finally close my eyes and fall into a fitful sleep full of dreams about lightsaber duels and visiting different planets.

* * *

**Ariana POV**

That next morning I wake up the sound of knocking on my door. I grumble and turn on my side. Obi-Wan opens the door and says, "rise and shine, we have to meet with the council in twenty minutes."

I ignore him in hopes of him going away, but to no avail; instead I feel myself lifting slowly off the bed and to my utter confusion and fear I'm not longer under the blankets, at the same time I realize this mistake so does Obi-Wan because I'm dropped abruptly onto my bed.

I struggle to pull the blankets over my body because all I'm wearing is a tank top and underwear. I look over at Obi-Wan and see his face is a bright red color and surely mine is no different.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry I-if I w-w-would of kn-known I uh… I'll just umm… yeah," Obi-Wan stutters out and then leaves the room promptly.

I just sigh and throw my head back covering my face with my hands at the same time. I finally get myself up out of bed and over to the closet looking for something that I think I will be able to put on, but there are just so many pieces to outfits that I honestly have no idea how to even attempt to put on.

I finally settle on a white undershirt that is v-neck style but is cropped so it shows my stomach. Then I luckily find some light grey leggings with diamond cutouts throughout the sides of them. I pull on some dark brown leather boots that come up to just below the knee and finish my look off with a light grey jacket.

I end up just braiding my hair back into two french braids. Once I think I have my bases covered on clothing I leave my bedroom to meet Obi-Wan out in the living room.

He looks at me and a red color crawls up his neck. He apparently isn't over this morning's little wake up routine. So I just chuckle at him and head for the door. When he still doesn't move I glance back at him and say, "well are you coming? I thought this meeting was important?"

That seems to snap him out of his daze. He straightens up and we both walk out the door. Since I have no idea where I am going I follow Obi-Wan through the maze that is the Jedi Temple.

We walk over to this elevator looking thing and I honestly do not remember using it last night, but I was also very exhausted and had a lot on my mind. Once we enter the elevator Obi-Wan pushes one of the buttons and the elevator moves up so quickly that I stumble. Obi-Wan grabs my arm to stabilize me but lets go as soon as I find my balance again.

I nod at him in thanks and then look behind me at the city skyline, and I'm not usually one to be scared of heights but we are so high up that I can't help but squirm.

Finally the elevator stops and the doors slid open I dash out of the elevator and wait for Obi-Wan to exit. When he does I see him smiling and then he starts to laugh. I just glare at him and start walking, but I forgot the one pesky little detail that I have no idea where I'm going.

Obi-Wan clears his throat and says, "umm… the council chambers are actually this way."

"I know that, I just wanted to see if you were paying attention," I say back indignantly while walking past him now in the right direction.

He just chuckles behind me and follows me down the hall. Once we turn around the corner I see the giant doors that lead to the Council Chambers.

We walk through the grand doors and go towards the center of the room. To my pleasant surprise Anakin is already there standing in the middle of the room. We walk to the center of the room and stand next to Anakin with me between both men.

They both bow respectfully to the masters and I give a slight head nod in Yoda and Windu's direction. With that out of the way the meeting has officially started.

"Very strong in the force young Miss Storm is, trained she should be," Master Yoda says.

I gawk openly at him and wonder how in the world this is what is happening. Apparently Anakin and Obi-Wan are on the same wavelength as me because both of them look shocked as well.

But not everyone agrees with Master Yoda specifically the Master who said I was deceiving the council in yesterday's meeting. "Why should we train her she is obviously way too old to train, and not only that but her story makes no sense," he blanches.

"She is too strong to turn away. We have to train her," Master Windu states, "she is not lying about how to came to be here both Master Yoda and I know she is here with good intentions only."

"So what she walks in asks for training and gets exactly what she wants?" the unnamed master inquires.

I step forward slightly ready to tell him off again but before I can another voice cuts in, "she didn't come here to seek training Master Piell," Anakin said addressing the now known Jedi Master, "she came here for help, and as Jedi aren't we supposed to help all those who need it?"

I look over at Anakin with a small smile and silently say, "_thank you Anakin, it's nice to know that you have my back."_

He just looks at me and smiles back. I hardly notice the now seething Master Piell, but of course Anakin calling him out wouldn't keep him quiet.

"Oh really Skywalker? And how is it that you came by this knowledge, and know her intentions are pure? Or are you just as easily seduced by her as you are with Senator Amidala?" Master Piell sneers while giving out an evil grin.

Anakin is now shaking with anger but before this argument can get anymore out of hand Yoda cuts in saying, "enough that is, training Miss Storm will receive under the guidance of Master Kenobi."

We all catch the new title that Master Yoda had said but it is Obi-Wan who spoke up, "are you granting me the title of master, Master Yoda?" His eyes are gleaming with hope, and I can tell that this is what he has been working for basically all of his life.

"Yes Master Kenobi granted now you are the title of Master, sit on this council you will," Master Yoda answers with a smile.

"Thank you Masters," Obi-Wan says with a smile and bows greatly to them.

"Need not thank us Obi-Wan, earned this you have. But forget not your duties to Miss Storm," Master Yoda says.

"Of course I will train her and do my best to make her into a great Jedi," Obi-Wan says.

"Thank you Masters for this opportunity I will make the best out of my training, and try to learn as efficiently as possible," I say speaking up for the first time this meeting.

"Welcome you are Miss Storm, begin classes you do tomorrow," Master Yoda said.

I nod and smile at the troll like master grateful for his support, and happy that Master Piell didn't get his way.

With all that madness handled the meeting is suddenly over, and everyone is leaving the Council Chambers.

Me, Anakin, and Obi-Wan all make our way outside happy about the turn of events and glad that I'm getting trained, and that Obi-Wan was made into a Master Jedi.

With how crazy this morning turned out I'm happy with how the meeting ended.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars only Ariana! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

_**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the wait, but I had a lot of school work this week. I would like to give a shout out to WillyDJ thank you for your support in my story and for your reviews! Now without further ado welcome to chapter 5 I hope you all enjoy! :)**_

* * *

After the meeting we all went our own ways. This is my last day before training starts and I know that once that is started then I will have little to no down time.

So I wander the temple and just enjoy the scenery. After I've been walking around the temple for awhile I come to this room that expels peacefulness. Once I enter the room I see a beautiful garden like room with fountains everywhere. It's so beautiful here that I can't help but feel at ease here.

I sit at the edge of one of the fountains and play with the water, when I feel a presence behind me. I turn around to look at who was behind me. There stands none other than Anakin Skywalker.

"Hey," I say to him with a small smile.

"Hi," is all he says back.

"How are you doing?" I ask him.

Once that question leaves my mouth I see his eyes are stormed with confusion and something else that I can't decipher. But all he says is, "I'm fine," then he clears his throat and says, "How are you? You think you are ready to start training?"

I sigh and say, "I don't know this is all so new I'm just not sure what to do, I mean I can't even read your guys' language."

He just looks at me like I'm crazy and says, "you can't read? But you speak basic as well, how do you not know how to read?"

I look at him and explain, "well yes we both speak the same language but when it is written it is different, you guys use symbols and back on my planet we use letters."

He just looks at me and says, "well we can always get you classes to help you learn how to write, it will just be an addition to your training."

I sigh and say, "great more homework," then I look back at the fountain and say, "Anakin, how do they expect me to help you? I mean I'm a nobody. I can't fight how will I be able to help you balance the force if I can't even swing a lightsaber?"

He looks at me then sits down next to me, "I've lived eleven years knowing that I'm prophesied to regain balance in the force, and even I don't have a clue what I'm doing," he says, "but I do know one thing… you aren't nobody, you are someone so great and you have so much potential, I wouldn't want anyone else by my side," then he looks at me with a small smirk.

I look down at my hands trying to hide my blush I mean I can't help it, he is so sweet and handsome, my hormone crazed self can't help but blush at his complements.

"Thank you Anakin," I say, "but don't forget we still have to restore balance to the force, and to do that we have to…" I stop and think can I tell him who we need to stop, and even if I did would he believe me? I mean at this point in time him and Palpatine are close. I have this insistent gut feeling that I can't tell Anakin that we have to get rid of Palpatine in order to restore order. So instead I say, "we have to get me caught up to speed on all this Jedi stuff."

He looks at me skeptically, apparently I didn't cover my tracks the way I wanted to so I do something to distract him from questioning me. I push him into the fountain. With a giant splash Anakin falls into the once serene fountain. It is quiet for about a solid second before I jump up from my spot and start laughing hysterically.

He just looks at me and his expression goes from shocked to annoyed to finally having an evil smirk on his face. He gets out of the fountain and says, "How about a hug?"

My laughing stops, and I take a couple of cautionary steps backward while saying, "uh uh I'm good actually I just remembered I need to go uh… do something important."

"Oh really? What is it that you need to do again," Anakin says whilst walking towards me like a predator stalking its prey.

"I need to... go do something for uh… Obi-Wan… yeah for Obi-Wan," I say sounding like the dumbass I am trying to come up with a convincing lie.

"Really because Obi-Wan said that you were free all day, because you are starting training tomorrow," he says while lumbering forward towards me.

"Yeah I am but… it just came up," I say while taking a couple of steps back.

"Hmm… doesn't sound like Obi-Wan," he says.

"Yeah…" I start then, I take off. I turn heel and unknowingly run deeper into the tranquil garden in hopes of leaving Anakin in the theoretical dust.

I run a couple of yards forward then look back and don't see Anakin anymore so I stop and catch my breath. That was my mistake because while I was still looking backwards where I came from Anakin came from the way that I was running towards, and he wraps me into his drenched body.

"Caught ya," he whispers into my ear.

I shiver involuntarily and look up at him, catching his eye and whisper back, "you sure did," I look towards his lips and can only think about how much I want to close the distance.

We both start to lean forward, but are interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We both jump away from each other and look at who it was who intruded on our little moment.

Standing a few feet away is none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi himself. "Well it looks like you're both getting to know each other pretty well," he says with a raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't what it looked like Obi-Wan," Anakin says, and I try to put on my poker face but all I can think is; it wasn't? Was he just covering for us or did he really not see it that way?

"Really Anakin then I'm sure you won't mind explaining to me what that was then?" Obi-Wan responds with his brow still raised in suspicion.

"Of course I can, we were messing around and it went a little too far. I know we aren't supposed to be causing mayhem in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, but there was nothing going on aside from that," Anakin explains swiftly.

With that all being said my butterflies go away and my face turns cold as stone.

"Is that what happend Ariana?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yeah what else would be going on Obi-Wan? We barely know each other and we're barely even friends," I say, then start to leave as I say, "If you need me I'll be taking a nap."

"Ariana," Anakin says, but I don't turn around I'm pissed and can't handle anymore of Anakin today, "ARIANA!" He all but yells.

"WHAT!?" I yell back my eyes blazing.

"Barely friends!? What even is that supposed to mean?" He says ominously as he walks towards me. "What happened to everything we talked about?" He asks in a more quiet volume. Both of us leaving Obi-Wan standing there forgotten.

"Well, I'm not the one changing her mind about us being friends or not, your mood changes every two seconds. One second you are normal and then the next you are all pissy and grumpy," I explain standing my ground.

"I have mood swings? Look at you! One second you are sweet and funny, then you change and give me the cold shoulder with that little glare of yours," he states while gesturing wildly.

I scoff and say, "well maybe because the whiplash you give me is enough to leave me more and more confused every time we talk!"

"I don't even know what you mean by that!" he exclaims wildly.

"She means that you act interested in her one second then the next you say or act like you don't care about her," Obi-Wan states wisely finally speaking up.

"I-I no I don't and even if I did attachment is forbidden," he says looking at me and trying to stress to me that he doesn't mean to behave that way.

I nod and say calmly, "ok my mistake then," then I turn around and leave the room.

* * *

Later that night I'm laying in my bed and thinking about today's events. I just can't shake the feeling that there is a romantic connection between Anakin and me, but he made it painfully clear that he doesn't want the relationship I do.

Then there is a knock on the door. "Come in," I say.

Obi-Wan comes in and says, "I know that today has been a long day for you, but you need to understand that Anakin is right when he said that attachment is forbidden."

I huff and roll over on my other side, but this doesn't stop him, "With this being said there is still the prophecy, and both Masters Windu and Yoda want you to make some type of attachment with Anakin. We just aren't sure what that means yet," he says.

I sigh then roll over and face Obi-Wan, "I just feel like an idiot," I confess. "I just can't explain how I feel when I'm around Anakin, it feels like I've known him my whole life, but then it doesn't," I explain.

"Well there is a reason that you both are in the prophecy together, there is bound to some connection that makes you feel this way." Obi-Wan explains.

"Obi-Wan I just made a fool of myself and got rejected, I just don't know how to feel," I utter while putting my hands over my face.

"I don't have experience with this area, but what I can tell you is that Anakin is probably feeling that same way you are right now, he was pretty upset when you left, and I can tell that he cares for you whether you want to believe it or not," Obi-Wan states softly.

"I just don't understand any of this," I say while trying to hold back tears, that are threatening to spill over, "I have to bring balance to the force by destroying evil which is a powerful sith, and not only that but I have to deal with trivial boy problems?" I say while looking at him.

"What do you know about a powerful sith? Nobody has mentioned the sith to you yet?" Obi-Wan questions.

At that moment I knew I just spilled a secret that I was supposed to keep close to my vest. "In my world you guys are all fictional characters, and for Anakin to restore balance he has to defeat a powerful sith, and now that I'm here I have to help him," I explain vaguely.

"Do you know who the sith is?" he asks, and this is the question I was hoping to avoid because yes I do know who it is, but I have no evidence to back me up, and this will be a huge bomb dropped on him, and an even bigger accusation.

I sigh but decide to fully tell Obi-Wan the truth, "I do know who the sith is, but I don't think you will believe me," I say. Then I grimace and confess, "The sith is Chancellor Palpatine he is pulling the strings on both ends of the war, and is putting chips into each and every clones head so that when the time comes they will turn on the Jedi and execute the all Jedi on the spot."

The horror written on Obi-Wan's face is one I wish I could erase but this is an unfortunate evil that has to take place, and can hopefully save everyone's lives. I trust Obi-Wan and know that he won't be rash about decisions that need to be carefully constructed.

"That can't be possible he-he has only supported us and I just don't understand. Are you sure that the Chancellor is the sith?" Obi-Wan asks without a shadow of doubt in his eyes I can see that he believes me, but is having a hard time processing.

"I'm sure Obi-Wan he will destroy everything and everyone if we let him. He plans to make a Sith Empire with him as the Emperor and…" I can't bring myself to say what he plans to do with Anakin.

"And what Ariana? What else is he planning?" Obi-Wan asks, no pleads to me.

I look away and and gulp, "He-he…" this time the tears fall and make rivers down my face. I take a deep breath and look at Obi-Wan and whisper, "He is planning on making Anakin his apprentice."

Obi-Wan takes a sharp intake of breath and looks into my eyes looking for any hint of this being a sick joke or a lie. But the tears and horror in my eyes must tell him otherwise.

"We will stop him Ariana, of this I am sure, but you are in dire need of training, even with how powerful you are you need to hone your skills," He says.

I look at him and say, "this a game of chess, not checkers we need to be strategic, he has had years to figure out his plan of attack and if we act suddenly he will wreak havoc on us and we will lose."

"We won't fail, you will train, and we will defeat the Chancellor, I will look into having those chips extracted from the clones in hopes of curbing one of his plots," Obi-Wan states.

"Obi-Wan we need to find a way to loosen the Chancellors hold on Anakin, if he keeps planting seeds then he will only have a better hold on Anakin, we can't lose him to the dark side he is meant for so much more," I explain.

"I understand Ariana, and we will but like you said we can't act too quickly or else we will rise suspicion, we can't afford to lose time either so in the meantime we will try to dislodge Anakin's trust in the Chancellor as well as try to remove the chips from the clones," Obi-Wan explains with a look of determination in his eyes.

I nod and look at Obi-Wan then give him a hug, at first he doesn't know how to react, but then he hugs me back, "We will figure this out and when we do we will save Anakin and the Jedi order from this sith," I say with conviction, and now I know why I was sent to this universe I will save the Jedi and I will save Anakin even if it means me risking my life.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars only Ariana :P**_


	6. Chapter 6: Training

_**A/N: Hello fellow readers and welcome to chapter 6! Again I'm sorry for the wait but I had Midterms and was crazy busy! I hope you all had a safe and happy Halloween! I want to give another shoutout to WillyDJ thank you for your continued support and reviews! I'm glad you like Ariana I try to make her as relatable as possible no one wants a Mary Sue, so please let me know if she seems that way. Now with all the formalities out of the way please enjoy Chapter 6! :)**_

* * *

When watching the movies you can't see how hard it really is to train as a Jedi. I mean yes we all know in our heads that it takes dedication but really all you see is a couple of struggles and then they get it. Let me tell you right now that is not at all how training is. The term blood, sweat, and tears definitely makes some sense now.

It has only been a couple of hours since Obi-Wan has woke me up and I honestly just want to crawl back into bed and ignore the fact that I need to train. But no I have to sit on the floor cross legged across from Obi-Wan and "Connect to the force, find peace, yadda yadda yadda."

I'm no Jedi and I most definitely don't see the hype about meditation. I honestly have no patience for this and my butt is starting to cramp for sitting here for two hours straight with no progress in sight.

I don't know what Obi-Wan expects of me especially not coming from this world. So I finally speak up, "Obi-Wan I really don't understand the point of meditation. All I have achieved from this is a numb butt and a huge appetite."

Obi-Wan sighs but opens his eyes and looks at me while muttering under his breath, "why can't I just get one padawan that can relax and meditate."

"Sorry to disappoint Obi-Wan but I'm not one to sit still for hours trying to find inner peace," I say while doing air quotes.

He rolls his eyes and says, "It's not a disappointment as much as I can see now that you are going to probably enjoy the physical aspect more, much like Anakin did or I guess does."

I smile and say, "I'm not sure how much I will or won't like it but I do know one thing I'm very out of shape so any and all training is going to kick my ass."

"Well then maybe we should get a head start and get you into a little better shape." Obi-Wan says with a smirk and a shrug.

I internally groan but have hopes that the physical training will go better than the mental one. "Ok let's get this training rolling," I say while getting to my feet and get the circulation back into my legs and butt.

Fifteen minutes later we are standing in front of a training room, without any further promptings we enter the training room and I look around. It looks like a standard gym with mats on the floor and a running track around the perimeter.

There is what looks to be a lightsaber rack and equipment closet in the back right side of the room, and on the back left side of the room are weights. I look at Obi-Wan waiting for instructions. He looks at me, grins then points to the track, "let's start with a two mile warm up run then we will do some weights after that."

I look at him in shock and hope that he knew I haven't ran since high school and that has been a long time ago.

The track looks like a normal quarter mile track so I need to run around the room eight times in order to meet Obi-Wan's standards. I don't want to seem like a diva so I nodded my head at Obi-Wan and square my shoulders and make my way towards the track.

I start running and about half a mile in I'm cramping in my sides and panting hard, but I push through the pain. I think about Anakin and Palpatine. Without any of this hard work that I am putting in now there is now way I'll be able to help later.

When I make it to the one mile marker Obi-Wan yells, "You can take a break and start weights if you want."

He must see me struggling and is trying to make the training easier on me, but I won't give up so I yell well more like pant out, "No I will finish this first."

I am not looking at Obi-Wan but I can feel a sense of pride in the air as he yells back, "as you wish."

Ten minutes later I finish up my laps and get off the track. Obi-Wan hands me my water bottle and I take it gratefully and ungracefully take huge gulps out of the bottle. When I finish I take large deep breaths trying to calm my erratic breathing.

Obi-Wan looks at me and nods towards the weights I nod back and follow him to the back of the gym. He handed me a set of weights and I grab them then he starts giving me instructions. "First do some bicep curls then do tricep extensions, and finish with squats. When you are done then you repeat it five times."

I nod and get to work. I start with the bicep curls then move on and on until I'm on my last set of squats. My muscles are on fire and I don't know how the Jedi do this all the time. Tomorrow my body is going to hate me and I won't blame it, I'll be lucky if I'll be able to sit up in bed tomorrow morning.

Once I finish with the weight we move on to something I think any Star Wars fan would be excited about. Lightsabers. I honestly didn't know if I was even going to touch one at all today. Obviously it is a training saber and not a real one that will actually slice through anything but I'm still ecstatic. I smile so big that my cheeks start to hurt.

"I really get to practice with a lightsaber today?" I ask in surprise and lets be honest fascination. I couldn't hide the fan-girl that was starting to leak out of me.

"Yes and I will actually be having someone come in to help you with this part of the training, because I have a council meeting I have to be at today." Obi-Wan says.

"Ok who will be training me?' I ask now extremely curious.

"I will," says a startlingly familiar voice behind me.

I swing my body around to find Anakin standing in the door frame looking at me with his sky blue eyes.

I look at Obi-Wan with my eyebrows raised while pointing my thumb in Anakin's direction, and say, "him?"

"Yes, him he is an excellent swordsman," he says then lowers his voice only regarding me at the moment, "plus this will give you both time to work out what happened in the Room of a Thousand Fountains."

I look at him for a moment pleading with my eyes that he doesn't leave, but alas, he starts to make his way towards the door. Then he fully exits the room leaving me with Anakin.

"So… we are going to start with the helmets so that you can't rely on your sight to help you deflect the probe shots," Anakin says.

I nod and make my way over to the lightsaber station. Anakin is right behind me and starts to grab the needed equipment for this training exercise.

"Look about yesterday…" Anakin starts, but I cut him off.

"There is nothing you need to explain to me that I didn't get yesterday. You are not entitled to care for me in any way, you don't even have to be my friend-"

"But that's just it, I want us to be friends… maybe even more, but I have other obligations to the Jedi Order," Anakin says now cutting me off.

"Anakin like I said before I don't need you to pretend to care, if this is all just something you are doing because of the prophecy don't bother because-"

I never finished that sentence because Anakin cut me off but instead of using words he used his lips. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards his large form.

I stood on my tip-toes reaching my hands around his neck and tilting my head giving him better access. He nibbles on my bottom lip and I open my mouth eagerly he wastes no time. His tongue dances in my mouth discovering every crevice.

Before I know it he pulls back leaving both of us panting. He looks into my eyes cradling my cheek and says, "I hope this shows you without any doubts that I really meant what I said, I really do care about you so please don't give up on me."

I lean up and press my lips to his in a quick lingering peck and say, "I believe you. It's just hard and scary when I care as much as I do about you and I've only known you for a couple of days."

"I understand you make me want to lose absolute control, every time I'm with you is exhilarating and makes me want you that much more. Ariana you are so much more than a girl I found in the desert. My feelings are just as intense and real as yours." Anakin says with so much conviction that I can't help but swoon.

"Anakin you are a Jedi I don't want you to get into trouble. I'm not worth the risk, I care too much to see you get kicked out," I say while staring into his deep blue eyes.

He leans next to my ear and whispers, "You are worth every risk, I don't think I can live without you in my life now that you are in it."

Then he runs his mouth along my neck kissing behind my ear and down my neck I can't help the moan that escapes my lips.

Suddenly he stops and moves away from me, I almost ask why but then the doors open and some padawans come into the room. They look our way and bow in Anakin's direction and say, "sorry to disturb your training session Master Skywalker."

"No need to apologize we were just going to run through some lightsaber exercises." Anakin replies.

They smile then proceed to spar against each other on the other end of the gym. I watch fascinated until Anakin slips a blinding helmet over my head.

"What the…" I start to say.

"This is a practice helmet so that you can't use your eyes in this exercise. You have to reach out to the force, use it and you will be able to sense where the blasts will be shot at," Anakin explains.

"Ok," I say then he hands me what I assume is a training saber. I feel around for the activation button and finally found it. The tell tale snap hiss is the confirmation I need to know that I turned it on.

"Ok, now I'm going to activate the training droid, are you ready?" Anakin asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I say while getting into my best ready stance. Which probably looks like I'm getting ready to hit a baseball.

I hear him chuckle soon after and assume that the droids are powered up. I wait and try to figure out where the blasts are going to come from then I feel a zap on my butt. I hiss and then another zap hits my shoulder. Then my thigh, then my back.

I huff in frustration. And then I keep getting pelted by this stupid training droid. Finally I had enough. I take off the stupid helmet and glare at Anakin. "What. The. Hell." I say completely pissed.

"I told you already you need to reach out to the force that is the only way you'll be able to deflect the shots." Anakin responds back calmly.

"Reach out to the force? How in the world do you expect me to reach out to the force? I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. And I don't think you guys get that I'm all new this. This is literally a whole new world to me," I half yell, half explain.

He looks at me in a new light, and then takes my hand he says, "let down your walls in your head let me in."

I try to do as he says and take a few deep breaths and think of a literal wall inside of my head, and picture it coming down. Suddenly I feel a presence enter my head I start to panic, then Anakin speaks in my head, "_it's ok it is just me I'm going to try to show you what it is like to feel the force Just follow me."_

Then I see a string and it feels like Anakin's presence in my head felt like so I follow it and it sucks me from my own body into Anakin's. I continue to follow it and then I reach what feels like an abyss.

"_Keep going into this part and you'll see what the force feels like,"_ Anakin's voice says guiding me.

I listen to Anakin trusting in him and push forward. I gasp as I feel warmth and suddenly I see or I guess feel everyone around me Anakin, the two padawans that are sparring even Yoda, who is a council meeting right now. I feel so at ease and it is as if I'm in an entirely different existence.

I feel so light and warm. I almost don't want to leave this peacefulness, but I want to try this on my own so I let myself fall back into reality.

I stare at Anakin and say, "ok, I'm ready to try this exercise again."

He smirks at me and says, "alright put the helmet back on and we'll give it another try."

I nod and put the helmet back on, then grab the lightsaber. I activate the saber and take deep steadying breaths. Then I close my eyes and search out the abyss. When I do I push through and then I open my eyes holding onto the force as I do.

The first shot comes from the left and heads towards my shoulder I move the saber to the exact spot and deflect the shot. This time one is going for my butt so I turn around quickly in a speed I never knew I had blocking that shot too.

After all of those shots came two started coming at a time so I deflected and dodged at the same time. Over and over shots came soaring towards me, but none of them hit their mark.

Finally all the shots stopped and I took off the helmet, and in front of me is a smiling Anakin and some very shocked padawans.

"How did you do that? I can barely deflect half of the shots those droids send at me," one of the padawans say in absolute awe.

"Well I have a pretty great teacher," I said with a smile.

Then their attention turns to Anakin. Both of them starstruck.

"That was excellent Ariana same time tomorrow?" He asks ignoring the ogling padawans.

I nod and say, "sounds perfect to me."

With that I leave the training room and head back to the shared apartment I have with Obi-Wan to go take a shower. After training today, I feel like this is a perfect way to end it. Maybe training won't be all that bad I mean it did involve some pretty great mouth exercises if you know what I mean.

So I hit the shower and replay everything that happened with Anakin today and sigh, maybe things will work out for the better.

* * *

_**A/N: I don't own Star Wars only Ariana :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Purpose

_**A/N: Hello fellow readers and welcome back! I hope you all had a great week and good Veterans Day. Thank you again WillyDJ for your continued support in my story, I appreciate your reviews and contributions to this story. I want to encourage all of you who read my story to please swing by the reviews! Now without further ado here is Chapter 7!**_

* * *

It has been a month since I have fallen into this world and started to train as a Jedi. I honestly can say that if someone told me I was going to fall into the Star Wars Universe and train as a Jedi with Obi-Wan as my master about a month ago I would've laughed in their face, but now I'm can barely imagine life the way it was before I was here.

During this time I have been training everyday. I have lost so much weight I mean I wasn't fat before but that baby weight that most people can't shed is completely gone now and is replaced by lean muscle.

I am so proud of myself with how much I have progressed. After that first training session with Anakin so much of the physical aspect of training became easier. I still struggle with meditation mostly because I can't sit still for more than twenty minutes without getting bored out of my mind.

I will admit it is way easier to access the force after being shown by Anakin how to actually access it, but I still don't see the point of meditation.

Speaking of Anakin he had to leave the day after he helped me with my first training session to go on an important mission. Obi-Wan was usually his partner for missions but since he is my new master he wasn't allowed to go.

But since I have progressed fairly quick the council is sending me to go find my kyber crystal today along with a small band of younglings who are ready for theirs as well.

Obi-Wan will be accompanying us to Ilum to make sure that we all are able to get our crystals safely and then on the ride back instruct us on lightsaber modeling and how to build it even though the design and construction will be all on us.

Unfortunately we have to meditate in order to build our sabers but maybe with a task in mind, I will be able to build it and focus.

So with my task for the day in my mind I made my way into the hanger to meet the rest of the group.

"Glad you graced us with your presence Ariana," Obi-Wan said with a raised eyebrow. Then I look at my watch and see that I'm ten minutes late.

"Sorry time got away from me," I say with a shrug.

"Well in the future make it a priority to know what time it is, especially when you have a group waiting for you," Obi-Wan says while turning back towards the rest of the group and saying, "now that we are all here we can get going."

Everyone looks to one another in excitement and eagerly gets aboard the ship. There were about five of us all going in total and the rest of the kids looked to be around 11 or 12 years old. I was by far the oldest one there, but I was old news and everyone knew that I was new to training.

There were two other humans both of which were boys and then the other two were both girls but one was a Togruta and the other one was a Twi'lek. I didn't know their names yet but I was about to change that.

"Hey guys I'm Ariana," I started out awkwardly with a small wave.

One of the human boys shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm Lorest Woolculv, it's cool to actually meet the one who is prophesied to save us all."

I'm shocked at what I heard. It is Anakin who is really the prophesied one but then I realize I am just as responsible now, I suddenly recognize that I've been silent for too long because Lorest instantly follows up with, "I'm sorry I didn't mean any offense."

"No no offense taken, I'm just still new to this that honestly sometimes I forget," I say trying to clear up this awkwardness that I accidentally created.

"So if you are new to this where are you from?" the Togruta girl asks with suspicion in her eyes.

I couldn't tell them the truth so I will fabricate a lie that I had worked up with Obi-Wan specifically for this reason. "I grew up on Nal Hutta and had to work very hard to keep me and my father alive, I didn't think anything of my powers because nothing like levitation had happened mainly minor stuff like a gut feeling that something wasn't right or was about to happen. So I chalked it up to being that I just had a good intuition," I explained without any falters or hesitations.

"So you had no idea you were force sensitive until you came to the temple," the twi'lek girl asked next truly intrigued by me.

"Yes it's all a brand new experience." I said looking at her.

They all looked contemplative then the other human boy asked, "So what happened to your father? Did you have to leave him behind?"

I look down at my hands and say the only part of the story that is relatively true, "my father was killed by Hutts because he owed them a debt from his gambling, but he didn't have the money to pay them back and wasn't willing to give them what they were bargaining for…"

The Togruta girl looked sadly at me and asked, "What did they want him to bargain with."

I look at her sadly and say, "me."

They all gasp and look at me with pity I usually hate pity but I hate this story because it is so close to my real one.

My father did die for me he was caught up in a gang and didn't have the money to pay back debts so they wanted me instead but my father got me far away and refused so they killed him for it. To this day the gang still searched for me but now that I'm here I'm far from their reach.

The Togruta girl walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder and says, "My name is Ahsoka Tano and I'm sorry that happened to you, but we are all happy to have you here."

I look up and smile at her then look around and the rest of the kids look at me with the same look and give their nods in agreement to what Ahsoka is saying.

Then the other two introduce themselves as well the other human boy says his name is Solokai Madeneweb, and the Twi'lek girl introduced herself as Keksala Uronhawa.

I feel a kinship to these kids and I'm happy to have found some people that I can feel close to other than Obi-Wan and Anakin even if they are kids at least they will have my back if I ever need it.

* * *

It has been several hours and finally the ship starts to descend. I'm so excited but really nervous as well. I can tell the kids all feel the same way.

But we all buckle up and start putting on our cold weather gear. We all look down at the snow and ice covered planet and prepare to go out into the frozen wasteland.

Once we are completely landed we all get off of the ship and boy am I glad they told me to pack warm clothes because I'm still cold despite the layers I have on.

Once we are all off the ship Obi-Wan leads us to a tall cliff side with thick ice covering the side of it. Then we all stop before it and Obi-Wan says, "I'm going to need you all to focus on this wall of ice we have to all work together in order to enter."

So we all put our hands up and focus on the force the wall begins to tremble but I can't lose my focus now so I just concentrate on the force and pulling the wall of ice down.

After a few moments the wall finally is all collapsed and shows us an opening to a temple we all gather inside and are surprised to find Master Yoda there.

Once we are all in front of him Master Yoda addresses us, "Here to harvest your crystals you are, important part of becoming a Jedi this is. Need a lightsaber to protect and defend others you do."

Without another word Master Yoda opens a window with the force while forcing a giant chandelier to swing a certain way. This then triggers the light to shine through one of the crystals on the chandelier and directs itself towards another door that is covered in ice. The ice then starts to melt and stream down the steps.

Once the door is completely melted Yoda looks at us again and says, "if to become a Jedi you are, then enter the crystal cave you must. Trust each other, trust yourself, and succeed you will."

Then Obi-Wan speaks up, "Once you find your crystal get out of the cave because as the sun goes down so does the ice. By nightfall this cave will be sealed with ice once again. If you are not out by that time you will be stuck inside."

Solokai then asks, "how long would we be stuck for?"

"You will be stuck inside for one full rotation and there is nothing that anyone can do to help you if that is the case," Obi-Wan said with a grim expression.

We all look at each other then head for the staircase because we don't want to lose anymore time than we already have.

As we enter the cave there are several tunnels that all lead into different directions. "Should we all stick together or should we split up?" Keksala asks.

"Well if we stick together, I'm not sure we'll find what we need, I think these are individual trials to show that we are worthy of our crystal and to do that we all need to think long and hard about what we need to do to better ourselves," I say looking into each of their eyes I know all of them are nervous to split up but I think it is the only way we'll all find our crystals.

"I agree with Ariana we all need to split up to find out what we need to do to better ourselves as Jedi," Ahsoka says.

The rest all look apprehensive but nod in agreement. With that we all take different tunnels, the one I'm walking down almost called to me. I can't really explain it but I just felt like this was the right way to go.

As I continue to walk down my path I can't help but admire the beauty within this cave the ice is all shiny and makes long stalagmites throughout the cave. I look down and the stone floor is replaced with ice. I see the ice starts to crack and try to back up slowly, but before I know it the ice completely shatters and I'm falling through the air screaming.

I hit the ground hard and I realize too late that I put my left hand down to break my fall and shooting pain laces my wrist and arm, I look down at it and see it already starting to bruise. But I think it is just a sprain so I take a few deep breaths to get through the pain because I can't nurse it right now.

I get up and dust the ice chunks off of me. I look around trying to see if there is a way out, and the only thing I see is another tunnel. I look up and see if there is anyway that I can get back up there but I see absolutely no way up I fell several feet down and there is no way around the edges to get up.

So I stare the tunnel down and start walking that way. I'm not confident that this won't lead to a dead end but I have to try to at least try I don't want to die here in this ice cavern.

As I walk down this cavern I start to feel anxious, I don't know how much time I have left and I feel like I've been down here for hours, not to mention my wrist is really starting to swell and throb.

I feel like this is a sign I'm not suppose to be here I'm not worthy to be a Jedi and I am not the person that they need to help Anakin. Yes, I may be powerful and I was starting to believe I could make a difference but now I feel stuck, and not worthy.

I stop and sit down on a rock. I try to hold back the floodgate of tears that are threatening to fall but I can't, I'm stuck. I'm stuck in this cave, I'm stuck in this universe, and I'm stuck trying to fix problems that are so big that I don't know where to start.

I didn't think I was going to miss my home my actual home in the Milky Way but I do I miss my friends and family, and even though I was being hunted down by a gang I was happy, and now I don't know where I stand here. I act confident, and pretend that I know I belong here but I don't.

As I was wallowing in my self pity I start to hear muffled screams. So without a hitch I wipe my tears and make my way towards them because the only other people who should be down here are those kids and I refuse to let anything happen to them.

As I continue down this tunnel it opens up to one of the main chasms in the cavern. Then I see Keksala stuck behind a thick wall of ice pounding on it then she sees me.

"Ariana can you help me please there is no other way out," she said with her voice wavering at the end. I can see the tears in her eyes and I can feel this stirring in my chest.

"Of course I'll help you Keksala I'm going to try to shatter the ice so take a step back," I tell her.

She does as I said and takes a couple of steps back. I hold my hand out and focus on the ice. I put all my conviction on helping Keksala, and then I see Anakin in my head and it gives me another push I need and the ice wall comes crashing down.

Keksala comes rushing out and gives me a giant hug. "Thank you so much Ariana! We need to go to the ice door will be coming down soon," she says while pulling on my good hand.

I pull back softly and say, "I'm sorry but I can't because I don't have my crystal yet-"

Then I see it a bright shimmer out of the corner of my eye. So I smile at her and, I tell her, "Go on I'll be ok."

She looks unsure but then she says, "ok but please hurry." Then she dashes towards the exit.

I make my way into the area that Keksala was trapped in and see a crystal in the far back wall. I work my way towards it and pull the crystal from the wall it has a purple shimmer to it and I knew this was my crystal.

As unsure as I was about being here I can't deny that when I heard and saw Keksala trapped I couldn't help but save her. It was this gut instinct. That feeling in my chest was determination. Determination to help her, determination to find my crystal and train as a Jedi, and determination to save Anakin and this world.

This cavern has taught me that I can't roll over and give up. I have to do what I can to help everyone I can.

I rush towards the door and see that there is only a small space between the floor and the ice wall so I prepare to slide. I tuck my bad wrist towards my chest and then slide out of the opening seconds before it closes all the way.

I get up and walk towards everyone else. Yoda and Obi-Wan both smile at me then Yoda addresses the group, "learned something you all have, bravery," he says looking at Lorest. "Confidence," he says looking at Keksala. "Selflessness," he says looking at Solokai. "Patience," he says looking at Ahsoka. "And purpose," he says looking at me.

We all smile and look at each other all happy that we made it out and all got our crystals and a lesson out of this experience.

We all start our trek back to the ship to start modeling our sabers. Once we got back to the ship we all went to the sitting area. Where there was a bunch of pieces to build lightsabers with.

I already decided that I wanted to loosely follow Obi-Wan's design only with a slightly curved handle. So I grab the necessary part and set them in front of me.

Then Obi-Wan says, "do you all have a design that you want to follow?"

When we all nod Obi-Wan says, "good this experience is a long meditation and you will all need to focus solely on your lightsaber. If the crystal is put in the chamber incorrectly then there is the chance that the saber can blow up and seriously injure you and the people around you."

With that he leaves the center of the room and comes towards me. "I see that you have hurt your wrist why don't we go fix that up," he says and nods his head toward the medical part of the ship.

I sigh but get up and follow my master to the medical area and sit down. Obi-Wan grabs all the material he needed and then hands me a pain reliever pill and some water. I take it without hesitation, and then hand him my left wrist to examine.

He looks it over and prods around my wrist which seriously hurts so I wince and hiss in pain then he starts to move my wrist in a circular motion and I lose it.

"Shit Obi-Wan what the hell are you doing!?" I ask while glaring at him.

"Well I need to examine it to see how bad you hurt it," he says with a shrug of his shoulders.

I rub my right hand over my face and sigh while trying to hold back the tears of pain that are trying to come out. Finally he finishes looking it over.

"Well it looks like it is only a sprain and it should heal pretty quickly," Obi-Wan says.

Then he starts to wrap it for me and hands me an ice pack. I say, "thank you Obi-Wan," then head back to my spot where all my parts are at and take a seat.

I get into lotus position and start to meditate. I focus entirely on the force and picture what I want my lightsaber to look like. I see all of the pieces in my mind and start to piece them together little by little. No way do I want to put in this work only to have it blow up in my face later.

I'm so focused on my task that when I finish my last piece I didn't realize how long I've been meditating until I opened my eyes and saw that we were almost back on Coruscant.

I bring my lightsaber to my hands and look it over. It looks exactly how I pictured it in my head. Then Obi-Wan is by my side and holding his hands out in a silent question asking if he can hold it.

I give it over to Obi-Wan to examine. Then he looks it over and smiles at me. Then he hands my lightsaber back to me and says, "it looks great, very good craftsmanship, now lets see how she works."

I smile and oblige. Then push the activation button the tell tale snap hiss sound fills the air and a beautiful light violet color fills the room the other younglings who have finished ooh and aww at my saber and I smile proudly at my lightsaber happy to have completed the task bestowed upon me.

I see Obi-Wan's proud smile and think how grateful and happy I am to have had this experience especially with the group that I did. I know without a doubt that these younglings will all become great Jedi and now I feel like I might too.

* * *

_**A/N: I don't own Star Wars only Ariana :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Mission

_**A/N: Hello readers and welcome back! I apologize for the late update but school is getting ready to wrap up for the quarter so I have been very busy! With that said, I won't be posting until after Thanksgiving so I want to wish you all a very Happy Thanksgiving! Now I want to thank Willy Dj and kossboss for your reviews! I appreciate all of the support and advice given! I encourage all of my readers to drop a review! Now I want to give a WARNING for this chapter it has some intense scenes that could trigger some people so if you are one of these people please proceed with caution. Now without further ado welcome to chapter 8! :)**_

* * *

After making my own lightsaber my training only excelled and became a lot more tedious, but at the same time I actually felt like I was getting somewhere.

But this is where the fun seemed to end. A week after my trip to Ilum me and Obi-Wan were summoned to the Council Chambers. Now I was nervous because I didn't know if I did something I wasn't supposed to do or if we were actually getting sent out on a mission.

Once we both got to the Council Chambers we were ushered in and stood in the middle of the room waiting for the council to address us.

"A disturbance in the force there is, seek this disturbance out and bring it to us you both will," Master Yoda said.

"Another disturbance Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, your job is to seek it out and bring it back to the council for inspection, we aren't sure if this disturbance is a person or object, but we do know that this disturbance is surrounding the planet Coreilla," Master Windu says.

"Start this mission right away, you both will," Master Yoda says.

We both bow and say, "yes Masters." Then we both make our exit and head towards the hanger to get onto a ship to Coreilla.

"Obi-Wan what do you think this disturbance is?" I ask.

"I don't know Ariana, but whatever it is we need to be diligent if the council felt the disturbance then the Sith are sure to have felt it as well," Obi-Wan says whilst giving me a grim expression.

This will be my first ever mission and although I'm grateful to get the experience I'm still very nervous because I don't know what to expect once we get there. Not to mention I've only been off planet once and that was to get my kyber crystal for my lightsaber.

I wish I would of had a little more practice before being sent on this mission, I mean I have yet to even come to a draw with Obi-Wan when it came to sparring, but he has also said that I can hold my own and not get myself killed which honestly is all I can ask for at this point.

Once we got to the hanger we make our way over to Obi-Wan's ship and boarded. Once we were all settled in the cockpit we started to get it ready for flight. Since I've been here I have had no training in flying whatsoever so I'm pretty much useless when it comes to any part of flying.

"Ariana can you pull that lever to your right?" Obi-Wan asks

I look at him then the lever and then pull the lever down. Once I did that we started to hover and Obi-Wan starts to steer us towards the hanger opening. When we flew out of Coruscant's atmosphere Obi-Wan punched in the coordinates for Corellia then put us into hyperspace.

The ETA was not too long only around four hours which compared to some places was relatively nice.

While we waited for our arrival Obi-Wan thought it would be a good idea to get a little spar in to warm me up and get some of my jitters out. So we made our way to the cargo hold on Obi-Wan's ship which had the biggest space for us to practice in.

Once we got there we started to move the boxes around until there was a big open space for us to practice in. We both put our lightsabers onto the lowest mode available in case of an accident so that we don't amputate each other.

Once we were both ready and in our stances Obi-Wan says, "ready?"

"Always," I say with a smirk and activate my lightsaber with a snap hiss. Purple light envelopes the room and then another snap hiss sounds around the room and blue light surrounds the purple.

We both start to circle each other waiting for the other to attack first, but I get impatient and lung at Obi-Wan which he easily deflects.

Obi-Wan then moves on to parry on my right so I go to block but then at the last second, I feel like I need to move my lightsaber to my center so I do, and Obi-Wan strikes my center but I was there to block.

When I spar Obi-Wan says I need to open myself up to the force more but I have a hard time doing that while fighting at the same time.

But for some reason I feel the need to get it down today. Maybe it is the fact that I am going on my first mission I'm not entirely sure but I tap into the force like Anakin showed me and then zero in on Obi-Wan's attacks.

I feel like it is easier this time compared to the other times that I have tried it and I can feel where Obi-Wan is going to be seconds before he hits me.

I fake a lung to Obi-Wan's right shoulder then attack his left side, he blocks me but just barely. Then we are in a lightsaber lock both of us pushing to get the other hand.

Finally Obi-Wan pushes me off and goes in for a final attack but I see it coming and prepare to move. He goes for my ankles so I launch myself up over Obi-Wan's head and then land in a crouch, all the while I kick my foot out and make Obi-Wan fall on his back.

I don't hesitate to launch myself on top of Obi-Wan making sure to immobilize is arms by lightly but firmly putting my feet over each wrist and then place my lightsaber over his neck.

Finally he calls it and says, "Very good Ariana, but you can get off of me now."

"Sorry Obi-Wan but until you called it I wasn't going to move, I didn't want this to turn into a lesson where you say, 'Ariana you never turn your back on an enemy,'" I say while turning off my lightsaber and mimicking my best Obi-Wan impersonation.

He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck all the while saying, "yeah I guess I would of done something like that."

I cross my arms and nod, "yeah you would just like last time when you burned through my favorite training clothes."

"Hehe yeah sorry I still owe you a new pair, but anyways besides the point, I have to say I'm very impressed by your improvement today, It seems like you tapped into the force a lot better today and that gave you a great advantage" Obi-Wan states seemingly happy with our little impromptu spar.

"Thank you Obi-Wan, I don't know why but it just seemed easier today, for some reason I just felt this need to get this technique down," I tell him.

"Hmm… curious," he says while looking really contemplative.

"What is it Obi-Wan," I ask him.

"Well I'm just wondering if subconsciously you are preparing for the disturbance because you know there is something wrong," he explains.

"Obi-Wan if I knew something was off I would tell you," I say indignantly.

"I'm blaming you of withholding information, I just think that there may be a link to you and the disturbance that you are subconsciously aware of and feel the need to prepare," he says.

"So you think that this disturbance may be from Earth?" I ask.

"Well actually yes I do, and since you are very strong in the force I think you are aware of that and are wanting to be ready for the worst," Obi-Wan implies.

"Yeah I guess that kind of makes sense," I agree. "How much longer until we get there?" I ask.

"We should be dropping out of hyperspace in about two hours," Obi-Wan replies.

"Okay, I think I'm going to try to get a little nap in before we get there, if you need me I will be in the bunks," I tell him.

He nods as I walk out of the cargo hold and head to the bunk beds. All I can think is that I hope that the disturbance is Emily then at least I'll have my best friend her with me during this whole mess.

* * *

_The room smells like cigars and alcohol. As I walk through the room men stare at me like I'm some piece of meat, their smiles and eyes hiding evil intent._

_As I continue down the hall all I see is smoke, but I hear screams. The screams turn into a name being screamed out._

_It started out faint, but then I can hear it clear as day, "ARIANA!" over and over my name is called I start to run down the hall searching every room. All I see are prostitutes and gambling in every room._

_I continue to search looking for the person calling my name. Once I get the room I see my dad beaten and bloody. He is tied to a chair and gagged so all I hear is muffled screams and him frantically looking at me. Then I see him the Boss as they call him come from the corner of the room._

_Then I see him pull something shiny from his coat before I can process what is happening a gunshot rings out. All I can hear is screaming. My screaming then the men start to paw at me surrounding me and all I do is scream._

Suddenly someone is shaking my arm and I jolt awake. Then next to me is Obi-Wan looking at me and saying something that I can't hear I'm too upset and not able to process anything.

I'm starting to hyperventilate but I can't snap myself out of this panic attack that I've fallen into. Obi-Wan is trying to talk to me but its all muffled compared to the sound of blood pumping hard in my ears and the ringing that is still sounding after the gunshot.

Finally Obi-Wan grabs my face and sends a soothing presence into my body trying to calm my raging emotions.

After several minutes I calm down enough that I can hear Obi-Wan talking and my sniffles.

"Ariana are you okay? I was worried when I heard you screaming I rushed to you to make sure you were not being attacked, but then I just saw you thrashing around the bed and screaming," Obi-Wan finally asks.

"I'm fine Obi-Wan," I say while running a hand down my face.

"I beg to differ Ariana you were inconsolable even after I woke you up," Obi-Wan pushes.

"I told you I'm fine Obi-Wan stop pushing me!" I say while glaring at him.

"If you think glaring at me is going to push me away Ariana you are wrong, I'm your Master and I have never seen you like this before, now I would appreciate your honesty but if you really don't want to discuss it right now then I'll leave you alone for now, but once we are back on Coruscant I will expect an explanation," Obi-Wan says.

"Fine," I say while getting up and walking past him.

He follows me into the lounge part of the ship. It is at that moment I realized that we have already arrived at Corellia.

So we both make our way to ramp and exit the ship. Once we step off the ship it is like a homing beacon went off and I knew which way we needed to go.

So I tell Obi-Wan and we rent a speeder to go in the direction of the disturbance. We drove for about ten minutes out into the outskirts of the city until I knew we needed to stop.

Once we were stopped we stepped out of the speeder and looked around what looked like an abandoned town. Old houses and shops surrounded us. Then I felt it a tingle in my spine, when I turned around, no one was there.

"Ariana," a mans voice says, "it's been too long," he says while stepping out of the shadows.

I gasp and take a step back, "now that is no way to greet your boyfriend," the man says.

Then my senses come back to me full force and I yell, "YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND YOU LOST THAT PRIVILEGE AFTER YOU SAT BACK AND WATCHED MY FATHER GET KILLED!"

"Now you aren't still mad about that are you now sweetie. You know I could have done nothing to prevent that from happening," he said while stepping towards me.

"YES YOU COULD HAVE TRENT!" I all but roared at him. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KEPT BRINGING UP HIS DEBT TO YOUR PRECIOUS BOSS!" I said while shoving his shoulder back.

"YOU THINK THAT WAS ALL MY FAULT!? I TRIED TO CONVINCE THE BOSS TO GIVE YOUR DAD MORE TIME! NOT MENTION HE WANTED TO PROSTITUTE YOU WHICH I WASN'T OKAY WITH BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He screamed back.

I felt like I had been slapped Trent claims that he was buying my father more time, but I don't know how much I trusted him. Trent was loyal but he had always been loyal to the Boss. Now he was here and this complicates everything.

I didn't realize that I had started crying again until Trent wiped them away and said, "Ariana I promise everything I did I did for you. I really do love you and care for you. I don't know where I am, but I want to make things right between us."

"Trent I don't think I can do this-"

He cuts me off by saying, "Ariana after you ran away I did too! I left the Boss and the gang I left everything I knew behind to pursue you. All I want is you. I risked my life leaving to show you how much I care and need you, please give me another chance."

"I-" Before I can finish, blaster shots start raining upon us, and behind some of the old shops surround us droids materialize and attack us.

Obi-Wan has my back and starts to deflect shots and I pull out my lightsaber to help. I hear Trent gasp behind me in obvious shock, but I can't get distracted so I focus on the droids in front of me.

I deflect the blasts along Obi-Wan's side and take down several droids, but no matter what we do they just keep coming.

We back up behind an old building for some cover and to catch our breaths but that doesn't last too long because someone rounds the corner at lightning speed launching themselves at me. I deflect at the last second.

I'm on defense the whole time, and the person is moving so fast that the only thing I can tell about them is that they use two sabers.

Finally we get into a lock and I can see my opponent. I'm face to face with none other than Asajj Ventress.

She snarls and pushes me off but before she can attack I lunge. She blocks but I don't relent. I push her into a corner, and it is in that moment that I'm wondering where Obi-Wan is at.

The distraction cost me because she lashes out and clips me on my upper cheek below my eye. I hiss but get my head back into the fight. I instantly connect with the force and block everything she is throwing at me.

Then I see an opening I stab at her abdomen, then as she goes to block I launch myself over her head and land behind her. As she turns around she lunges at me and I dodge making her ram into the wall and then I swipe my feet at her ankles making her fall down.

I then force pull her sabers to me but then she tackles me. We wrestle around and throw punches at each other until finally Obi-Wan comes to help me but before Obi-Wan can get to us she grabs her lightsabers and dashes away.

Obi-Wan helps me to my feet and says, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say with fire in my eyes.

Then go to run after Ventress, but Obi-Wan pulls me back and says, "don't she is already gone all of them are. They retreated because they were losing now we need to get Trent back to Coruscant and finish the mission."

I huff in irritation but comply. I follow Obi-Wan out of the ally I was in and we go into an old house that looks like it was about to collapse and there I see Trent huddles behind the staircase.

"Ariana what is going on? Where are we?" Trent asks.

I sigh and say, "I'll explain once we are on the ship for now we need to move."

He goes to say something but must think better of it because he follows us out of the old house. Once we get into the speeder we drive back into town and back to the ship.

When we get aboard we all head to the cockpit and I can tell that Trent is in absolute awe. So we all sit and get settled as I tell Trent everything that I know about what is going on.

* * *

_**A/N: I don't own Star Wars only Ariana and Trent :)**_


	9. Chapter 9: Puzzle Pieces

_**A/N: Hello readers I am so sorry for the long wait but I was very busy throughout the holiday season and didn't have the time to write. But aside from that I want to say thank you to all of my followers and people who favorite this story. I also want to thank WillyDJ and Guest for reviewing. But onto the story I hope you all enjoy this chapter. So here it is Chapter 9!**_

* * *

Once we made it back to the ship Trent all but started demanding to know what was going on and where he was. I don't blame him but at the same time Trent brings back a lot of very bad memories.

"Where are we Arinana? What was that back there?" Trent asked in complete and utter confusion.

My patience was spent though and just looking at Trent made me want to pop him in the nose. But I pushed past my anger and tried to reply calmly," we are leaving Corellia and before you ask it is a different planet from ours in fact we are in a completely different galaxy."

One look at Trent's face showed me that he thought I was off my rocker up until the point that we started to take off into the atmosphere of Corellia. The ship jolted and since we were both still in the cargo area of the ship we both stumbled. I caught myself on a box that was next to me, but Trent wasn't as lucky and fell on his butt then he went sliding.

With a grunt he hit the wall but he was smart enough not to get back up until the ship had stabilized. Getting up he dusts himself off and his six-foot-two frame stalks towards me. His usually nice dark hair is falling into his stormy grey eyes.

I tilt my head back to look at him and say, "Trent we are both stuck here but that doesn't make me obligated to be your babysitter. As soon as we get to the temple you are on your own."

I turn on my heel and prepare to storm out of the room, but Trent grabs my wrist and says, "Ariana I know I messed up, I did so many things wrong. But when the Boss found out your dad was working with the Feds he didn't give any of us a choice. He told me to do either do what he said or he would traffick you too, and… I couldn't let that happen. I won't let that happen."

I turn to look at him and see tears welling in his eyes, I soften my eyes, but keep my resolve. "Trent that was my dad and despite his intent I would have done anything to have him still breathing," I say with a watery smile.

He sighs and says, "I love you too much to let you sacrifice yourself, no matter who it was for. Please Ariana I can't bear to see the hate in your eyes when you look at me."

"Trent… you have to understand how hard it is to know that you could've done something to help and you didn't. No matter your intentions, I appreciate you trying to be my knight, but I don't need one I can take care of myself," I explain to him.

He shakes his head and says, "I'll always have that want to protect you, I love you and no matter what I always will."

"Trent I… I can't-" I started and then the tears started to fall endlessly down my flushed cheeks, my grief from my father;s death pushing forward, and my longing for this moment even more prominent.

Trent wraps me in his warm embrace, and had this been even a day earlier I would have pushed him away and cussed him out, but here and now everything in his arms felt better. I forgot how much I truly cared about Trent up until my father died, but if what he is saying is true then he was blackmailed to stand by and do nothing.

So I gave in and pulled him in even closer wrapping my arms around his middle and sobbing into his chest. He started rubbing circles on my back in a comforting motion and just let me cry in blissful silence.

I started to pull away and give myself some space, "I'm sorry I… this is a lot to process all at once and things are just so stressful here. I'm training constantly, and honestly this is so much to take in. I don't know if I can forgive you for what happened."

I start to say and Trent looks sadly at the floor, if you could see what a broken heart looked like on the outside this was it. "But I can accept that you had my best interest at heart and we can work towards forgiveness," I finish, he looks up at me with a hopeful gleam in his eyes all despair gone now replaced with newfound hope.

"I will try to right all the wrongs I did I promise, you won't regret this I will be the man that isn't blinded by fear but rather works through the adversity to find a better solution," he says with a hopeful smile.

I just smile back and say, "We should probably get up to the cockpit Obi-Wan is probably wondering what is taking us so long."

He nods and follows my lead. We weave through the ship and when we finally reach the cockpit I can see that we are already in hyperspace heading back to Coruscant. Beside me Trent is in awe looking out at the hyperspace tunnel.

I smirk and say, "It's beautiful huh?"

He nods and says, "yeah but I think I could come up with something more beautiful than this." Looking down at me with a sparkle in his eyes. I feel the heat starting to creep up my neck and the insistent butterflies swirling in my stomach.

A cough sounds behind us in the pilot's chair my master sits with his eyebrow raised. He speaks up and says, "Ariana we should probably clean up that cut on your face," he nods towards the sitting area of the ship and I exit with Obi-Wan trailing behind me.

Obi-Wan grabs the medical kit and sets it down on one of the chairs in the lounge and reaches for some bacta cream. While doing this Obi-Wan asks, "so how do you know this young man? You two seem awfully close."

And there it was the question that I have been waiting for since Obi-Wan saw the both of us together on Corellia. Of course at that time we were ambushed resulting in injury to my face, so I wasn't able to explain to Obi-Wan who Trent was.

"He is my ex he… he was apart of a gang back at home. My dad worked for the law enforcement back on my planet and went undercover to bust this gang. Before he was able to he was found out and was murdered."

I choke back the sob that threatened to escape my throat, and blink away the tears that so badly wanted to fall again. "Trent was there and he pulled me out of the room as my dad was killed he got me out of the house and drove me home. Once we got home I wasn't as sad anymore but so angry that I broke up with him and cut him out of my life entirely. I finished explaining.

Obi-Wan listens quietly never interrupting but instead tending to the wound on my face. After I told Obi-Wan my shortened version of what happened, he asks, "so you hold anger against him for not allowing you to help your father?"

"Yes but I'm really trying to forgive him Obi-Wan, but it is so hard to forgive him when there is still a chance that my father could be here with me. Trent claims that he was blackmailed to sit by and do nothing," I explain further to him.

"What were they holding over him that made him choose to stand by and not help your father?" Obi-Wan questions.

I chuckle weakly and say, "me. They held me over his head, they told him that if he were to interfere then they traffick me and he chose me over my father."

Obi-Wan sucks in a breath and says, "well all things considered I do believe this boy had your best interest at heart he didn't intentionally mean to cause you as much grief as you are feeling. With that being said I do feel the need to remind you about the attachment rule."

I nod a say weakly, "I know."

* * *

After several hours in hyperspace we finally make it back to Coruscant. I heave a sigh and get up. After analyzing how I felt about Trent and the situation that made me push him away. I finally have the whole puzzle whereas before I was only cramming in pieces that didn't fit in the right places.

I feel bad for completely shutting Trent out of my life when he so obviously was only trying to take care of me and my well being and yes I am still upset about my father's death but I no longer feel the need to pin it on Trent's shoulders. He isn't to blame and honestly if I hadn't of gotten involved and tried to be the hero my father may have been alive. But I can't live in the what ifs. If I do they will only consume me until that is all I think about.

No I have to move on and save this planet before it is controlled by an evil Sith who wishes to kill all the Jedi save Anakin who wants as an apprentice.

So with my head held high and a new resolve I make my way towards the boys and as we exit the ship I make immediate eye contact with none other than Anakin Skywalker himself. My muscles tighten instinctively last time I saw him was our training session which then turned into a make out session.

I then turn my head slightly in Trents direction and see that he is looking at me already taking in my reaction to Anakin. But his sad eyes then look away in a different direction. I feel bad for all this pain I'm putting Trent into, but most of it is unintentional and honestly I have no idea what to do about either one of these men.

Anakin clears his throat and announces, "the council sent me to tell you that the Chancellor is wanting to speak to you and Padawan Storm."

My heart freezes and I stop breathing. I can't see the Chancellor I will only make myself and Obi-Wan a target.

"Are you sure I'm needed? It's not like I contribute too much to the war yet?" I ask trying to sound indifferent and genuine.

"Yes the council said that he asked specifically to see the both of you," Anakin says while looking at me curiously.

I make sure my mental shields are up tight and let out an internal scream. "Ok then we should probably head that way. I would hate to make ourselves look bad by showing up late," I say and walk toward a speeder that is parked nearby.

Seconds later the sounds of footfalls follow me and so I take the backseat as Obi-Wan and Trent take the front. Anakin waves at us as we take off zooming towards the Senate building.

Once we make it we all exit the speeder and walk toward the looming building. As we all enter I can't help the awe I feel. Everywhere I turn there is some beautiful structure. Large pillars and arched ceilings make the hallways. Several people and aliens alike pass by us paying us no mind.

We finally reach a lift that takes us up to the top of the Senate building where the Chancellor's office is held. When the lift stops we all exit and walk down the expansive hallway.

When we reach the door two guards are on duty one on either side of the door as if waiting for an attack to happen. But they let us through with no problems or questions. When the giant door opens a big open room with the colors of midnight black and blood red fill my eyesight.

A dark bone chilling cold washes over me and makes me involuntarily shiver. There sitting in a big black chair is none other than Palpatine. Looking at us at me with interest in his eyes.

We walk over to stand closer to the Chancellor. It takes all my willpower to be calm and not to glare at him.

"Welcome Master Kenobi, and Padawan Storm, I have heard much about you and how you are looking like a very promising Jedi." He says with a sickening sweet smile one that I wanted to smack right off his face.

But instead I put on a cool mask and say, "thank you Chancellor I work very hard to do all I can to be the best Jedi possible."

He nods his head and says, "well yes dear I would hope that the second person in the prophecy would be as strong and hard working as you so obviously are."

If only he knew flattery wasn't going to work on me and that I knew what kind of slimy bastard that he is.

Finally taking note that there was another person in the room his attention shifts to Trent. "And who might you be young man?"

"I am Trent Langston I am a friend of Jedi's Kenobi and Storm," Trent says without missing a beat.

"Welcome dear boy I hope they are treating you well," Palpatine says.

"Yes sir they are very accommodating and welcoming," Trent says while sending a small smile my way.

"Good that is good to hear," Palpatine says with a fake ass smile plastered on his face.

"Now Master Kenobi the reason I wished to speak to you was to ask how the troops are doing out in the field?" Palpatine asks changing gears and putting his attention onto my Master.

"They are working well and seem to do well under pressure. They're battle strategies are very helpful. All around Chancellor they seem to do well in the field." Obi-Wan responds.

"Good that is great news, so there is hope yet for this blasted war to be ended?" Palpatine says feigning happiness.

"Yes they are very responsive. There is a great chance to end this war Chancellor," Obi-Wan says but only I get his underhanded response.

"Well that is splendid to hear. If you wouldn't mind Master Kenobi I would love to have a word with Mister Langston alone, he is more than welcome to share what I have to say to him, but I want to give him privacy in case he chooses to keep this to himself?" Palpatine asks no orders.

"Of course Chancellor my Padawan and I will just be waiting in the hall for him," Obi-Wan replies.

The Chancellor nodded his agreement and me and Obi-Wan exit the room leaving Trent alone with the undercover Sith.

* * *

**Trent POV**

I stand alone in the Chancellor's office unsure of what to do or say. Luckily the Chancellor beats me to it and says, "I can see that you are new to Coruscant, and I wanted to extend an internship opportunity to you to study to become a Senator."

I stand surprised that this is what he wanted to talk to me privately about. "I… thank you that is very generous and I think that is a great opportunity," I respond.

"Yes my boy it is there will be extensive hands on training by myself and a fellow Senator from Naboo. She is very talented and I'm sure will become a very great tutor to you. Her name is Padame Amidala," the Chancellor explains.

Honestly, this sounds like an amazing opportunity but there is this niggling in my stomach that says that something just isn't right. But I don't see the Jedi that Ariana is working with accepting me so what other choice do I have.

So sealing the deal that would soon have an unknown consequence I say, "Yes I would love this opportunity."

* * *

_**A/N: I don't own Star Wars only Ariana and Trent :) Please follow and review!**_


End file.
